Everything has Changed
by ChalexForever
Summary: Set after 8x24. Mark and Lexie both survive the crash and are married. Mark and Lexie's world are about to change completely when Lexie finds out she is pregnant even though she thought it was almost impossible after the crash. Will everything be okay?
1. Chapter 1: Two Pink Lines

**A/N:** Hey, guys! I hope you enjoy this! I wrote it because I miss Slexie and who doesn't love a happy(ish) Slexie fic. Review please!

* * *

_**Everything has Changed**_

_**Chapter 1:Two Pink Lines**_

_Yeah that second hand just keeps slowing down_

_I swear it stopped twice the last time around_

_Yeah we'll know the truth in three minutes time_

_We're just sitting around waiting on two pink lines_

Lexie got up slowly from bed. She woke up with an upset stomach and didn't want to make it worse. She hadn't been feeling well the past couple of days. She had been nauseous and really tired. She really didn't know what was wrong but she suspected she caught a bug from the hospital or something like that. She walked into the kitchen to find Mark cooking breakfast.

"Hey," he smiled over to her. "I made you breakfast if you want something to eat."

Lexie half smiled to him. "I'm not really hungry. Thank you, though." She said quietly sitting down across from her husband. Mark and Lexie had been married for about a year now. They were happy, finally. Even after the plane crash.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked noticing something was off with her. She seemed quieter and like she had less energy.

"Yeah, I just don't feel well. I have a headache and I'm nauseous." Lexie stated. "Today is my day off. I think I'm just going to go back to bed and sleep this off."

"Do you want me to stay? I don't have a busy day today."

"No, I'll be okay. You go save lives." Lexie smiled as she took as small sip of her water.

"Okay," Mark said as he left the house. "I love you. Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I love you, too." She smiled as he left. She moved over to the couch and laid down to watch some TV and hopefully fall asleep to sleep off whatever bug she got. She did end up getting some sleep until she woke up feeling like she was going to throw up. Lexie quickly got up and ran into the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She went over to the medicine cabinet after cleaning herself up and looked for something to ease her stomach. She didn't find anything but she did find tampons and realized she hadn't used any in a while. She suddenly pieced it all together and went to call Meredith.

"Hey Lex." Meredith said picking up the phone. "Mark said you were sick. How are you feeling?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Are you busy?" Lexie asked slowly.

"Umm, no. Not right now."

"So," Lexie hesitated. "can you bring me a pregnancy test? Or maybe a couple?"

"Yeah, I'll be over in a few minutes. Do you need anything else?" Meredith said surprisingly calm. Lexie knew she wouldn't be calm about it when she got to the house though.

"Can we make sure nobody else knows about this? Especially Mark."

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." Meredith said hanging up the phone. She went and grabbed a few pregnancy tests from the supply closet and went over to Mark and Lexie's apartment. Lexie answered the door and let her in.

"You think you're pregnant?" Meredith asked as she held out the box of tests and Lexie shut the door behind her.

"Yeah, and I really have to pee so, I'm going to take these now and we'll talk in a few minutes." Lexie said taking the tests and going into the bathroom. Lexie paced around the bathroom for those five minutes she waited for the results. She didn't even know if she wanted a baby right now. She didn't know if she was ready. Lexie finally got the results and went out to Meredith.

"Well?" Meredith said as Lexie walked into the room.

"I'm pregnant." She said slowly. She wasn't sure what to feel. She was excited but scared. There were a thousand emotions coursing through her veins right now. "Meredith, what am I going to do?"

"This is more of a conversation you should be having with your husband but I think everything will be okay." Meredith said to her sister.

"I'm scared. We didn't plan this. I'm having a baby. A baby I didn't even think I could have." Lexie said with tears in her eyes. She was starting to feel sick again.

"What do you mean a baby you didn't think you could have?" Meredith asked.

"After the crash, the doctor said it would be harder for me to conceive because of my injuries and even if I did conceive I would have a higher chance of miscarriage. I can't lose this baby, Meredith. I've had too much crap happen to me to be able to handle that too." Lexie said feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Lex, it'll be okay." Meredith said hugging her sister. She had lost a baby before, she knew how hard it was. "It's going to be okay. I have to get back to the hospital but I will see you tomorrow. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Mer." Lexie said with a smile. She went back and laid on the couch. She laid on her back and raised her shirt to reveal her completely flat stomach. She put her hand on her stomach and rested it there. "I'm having a baby." She said quietly to herself even though nobody was in the house with her. She pulled her shirt back down and moved onto her side turning the TV back on. She finally fell asleep again and didn't wake back up until Mark got home.

"Hey," he said kissing his wife lightly on the forehead. "How are feeling?"

"A little better." Lexie smiled sitting up. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good. I spent most of the day charting though. It was really slow." Mark stated. "I'm really sorry you don't feel well. Did you spend most of the day sleeping?"

"Yeah, I did. I feel a little better now though. So, that's good." Lexie said sitting at the table.

"Yeah." Mark nodded. Lexie really wanted to tell him but she wanted to tell him right. She wanted to surprise him. They went to bed that night and Lexie woke up the next morning with the same nauseous feeling but she had to go to work today. Lexie groaned as she got out of bed. "You okay, Lex?" Mark asked hearing the sickly groan come from his wife.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She assured him going into the bathroom to take a shower. Before she got into the shower though, she threw up. Lexie quickly undressed and took a shower.

She walked out into the kitchen. Mark had showered in the other bathroom. "Do you want something to eat? You still don't look like you feel well."

"I'll just have some toast. My stomach is still a little upset but I'll be fine." Lexie said with a smile.

"Okay, we should get to work." Mark said and Lexie nodded heading to the hospital.

Lexie felt terrible. Every smell she had become accustomed to just made her want to vomit. She was probably going to spend most of the day in the hospital bathroom throwing up anything that was in her stomach. Which wasn't much.

"Lexie, did you tell him?" Meredith said walking over to him.

"No, I am going to tell him tonight at dinner. He just didn't seem like he was in the right mood for me to tell him yesterday." Lexie said.

"Oh okay." Meredith said quietly. "How do you feel?"

"Like, I'm going to throw up all over everything. The smell of this hospital is terrible."

"Lexie, it doesn't smell any different sense the last time you were here."

"Yes, it does." Lexie stated. "Can you give me a second?" Lexie ran into the bathroom and threw up while Meredith waited outside. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Meredith and Lexie's pagers both went off at the same time. It was a 911 page to the pit which meant they would have to run downstairs. Lexie was not in the mood to run. "Let's go."

"What'd we got?" Lexie said walking into the trauma room. She looked up and saw blood everywhere. Blood had never scared her, it had never made her sick but right now all she wanted to do was throw up everywhere.

"Guy went through a windshield. A lot of cuts, part of the scalp has been shaved off on impact. Page plastics and get him down to CT and MRI. Quickly. There's probably a lot of damage." Derek stated. Lexie just stood there trying to hold back the nausea. "Lexie. Go."

"Sorry." Lexie went and told the nurses to page Mark and book an emergency CT and MRI and OR 3 as a precaution. That's just what she needed. Mark by her side constantly wondering what is wrong with her.

"Okay, we're headed to surgery for a massive hematoma." Derek stated looking at the CT scan. They went up to the OR and began the surgery. Derek looked over to Lexie. She was one of the best residents he had ever trained. "Dr. Grey, is something wrong?" He said noting the look in Lexie's eye.

"Yeah, no, I'm okay. I'm great." She said half smiling even though she was wearing a surgical mask.

"Okay, you just look kind of sick."

"No, I'm good."

Lexie bared through the surgery. Finally they finished the six hour surgery and Lexie headed home. Mark was stuck in surgery for at least another hour so she decided she would cook dinner for him.

"Hey baby." Lexie smiled and kissed her husband as he walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, something smells good." Mark smiled.

"I made dinner." Lexie smiled up to him.

"What are we having?"

"You will find out in a few minutes." Lexie said with a smirk. "Go sit down. It's just about ready." Mark went and sat down and Lexie placed a plate in front of him. He took a bite. "So, I found out some big news." Lexie said looking to Mark after she took a small bite. Luckily, her morning sickness wasn't too bad right now. Mark nodded for her to go on. "I-uh-" She hesitated slightly. "I'm pregnant." Mark sat there for a second thinking. "Mark say something please. I mean, I know it wasn't planned and if you don't want a baby right now we don't have to have one. I mean we have options. We don't have to keep it. Just please say something."

"We're having a baby?" Mark asked with a smile growing on his face to his wife who had a nervous look on her face.

She nodded. "Mark, we're having a baby." She smiled to him. They finished their dinner in happy conversation. Lexie didn't eat very much as she knew she was probably going to throw it up later, She did the dishes and went to lay in bed with Mark. "I have appointment with Addison tomorrow. I think she's doing an ultrasound so we'll be able to hear the heartbeat." Lexie smiled.

"I'll be there." Mark smiled kissing her on the forehead and put a hand on her stomach. "We're having a baby."

Lexie felt the nausea creep up on her again. "Hold on." She said getting out of bed and running into the bathroom and emptying what little she had in her stomach. "This morning sickness thing is already getting old." She laughed getting back into bed. "Let's get some sleep." Lexie rested her head against Mark and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They really do mean a lot. As a reward: here's the next chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Surprise, Surprise**_

"Lex," Mark called walking over to Lexie. "I have an emergency surgery to do right now so I can't make the appointment." He said with slight remorse.

"It's okay," Lexie said with a smile. "I can go to the appointment by myself. You go do the surgery."

"Are you sure? I might be able to get Avery to do it."

"Yeah. Go save lives." Lexie said with a smile. "I love you." She was slightly disappointed he was missing the appointment but he could go to the next one. She knew he felt bad about missing the appointment. Ultrasound pictures this early are just blobs anyways. Lexie went up to her appointment with Addison. She was nervous, her hands were shaking. Finally she heard her name called and she went back into an exam room.

"Hey, Lexie." Addison said with a smile as she walked into the room. "How are you today?"

"I'm great, thanks." Lexie smiled. "Nervous."

"Don't be. I'm sure everything's fine." The redhead doctor smiled reassuringly. "Shall we get started?" Lexie nodded and laid back while Addison started the exam. She gave Lexie a pelvic exam before doing an ultrasound. "Everything looks good." Addison said looking around with the ultrasound. "You are about eight weeks. I wi-" Addison stopped and looked closely at the monitor.

"Addison," Lexie said to her nervously looking at her. "Addison, what is it?"

"You, Lexie, are having triplets." Addison said looking over to her.

"Triplets." Lexie said nervously. "Wow."

"There are three heartbeats." Addison said letting Lexie hear her babies heartbeats. "Okay, we need to talk about somethings." Lexie nodded for her to continue. "Carrying to full term is going to be pretty much impossible. With your injuries from the plane crash and the fact you are carrying three babies there's just no way that is going to happen. This is going to increase your risk of miscarriage with one or more of the babies. You may not lose all of them but that it a possibility. We are going to try and keep those three in there as long as possible. We really don't want you delivering before 32 weeks. There's a pretty big chance you will be on bedrest during the end of your pregnancy. Lexie, You are healthy and your babies are healthy and we want to keep it that way. I need to see you back here in a couple of weeks. Congratulations." Addison smiled as she walked out of the room.

Lexie walked over and made an appointment for two weeks from now. She left and went to continue working. "Hey," Meredith said walking over to her. "How's it going?"

"Hey, I-umm-I just had an appointment with Addison." Lexie said her voice kind of shaking. She felt like she was going to throw up but it wasn't from morning sickness. She couldn't believe what she was just told.

"Lex, is something wrong." Meredith asked. "How's the baby?"

"No-umm-the babies are great. Yeah."

"Babies?"

"Oh, yeah, there are three."

"Three?!" Meredith exclaimed.

Lexie shushed her. She didn't want the whole hospital to know just yet. "Be quiet. You and Addison are the only people that know right now and I would like to tell my husband myself rather than someone tell him for me."

"So, you're having triplets?" Meredith asked quietly.

"Apparently." Lexie said pulling out the ultrasound picture. Her pager beeped about the time she pulled it out. "Listen, I have to go. There's a 911 in the pit. I will talk to you later or tomorrow or something."

Lexie ran down to the pit to see what case she had. "Kristine Riley. 28 year old female who passed out. She has seized once en route. Vitals are stable now. The patient is 28 weeks pregnant." Lexie came over and checked the patients pupils before she was brought inside and into a trauma room.

"Her pupils are slow. We need to get her to CT and get her on a fetal monitor." They immediately put her on a monitor. "That baby is showing signs of decels. Page Addison Montgomery and get her up to CT now."

Lexie went up with her patient to CT and watched as the scans came up. "She has a pineoblastoma. Dammit." Lexie said under her breath. "Get Dr. Shepherd. My day just got a lot longer." Lexie said rubbing her eyes.

"You can't do this. It's too risky." Addison said in the conference room later that day after they came up with a plan to remove the tumor from the patient's pineal gland in her brain.

"She is capable." Derek defended pointing at Lexie. "She can do it."

"Derek, the problem is not that she isn't capable. It's the fact that her patient is pregnant and this is a long, risky surgery."

"A surgery that could save her life."

"Or it could kill her."

"Shut up." Lexie yelled over the arguing. The two looked slightly taken aback by Lexie's snap but she brushed it off."Addison, is the baby stable?" She asked calmly.

"Yes, the baby is stable."

"Could the baby handle a surgery without any complications?"

"Theoretically, yes." Addison said. "Although the baby was showing signs of decels when she first arrived."

"Now, this surgery is a life or death situation for an expectant mother and her unborn child. Has anybody found any family?"

"No, nobody." Derek said.

Lexie sighed pulling out the CT. "Okay. Could this tumor possibly last until she was full term?" She asked looking over at Derek.

"Probably not. This is a fast growing tumor in a very dangerous part of the brain. I give her about three weeks until this tumor grows too far into her hypothalamus so that she can't regulate any of her bodily functions. Let alone to keep that baby alive."

"We should do the surgery now." Lexie said with slight remorse knowing a baby's life is in her hands as well as that baby's mother. "We have a better chance of saving both of them and getting the whole tumor if we do this now. If we wait the tumor could recur or worse we could lose them both."

"We could lose them both now." Addison retorted.

"Or we could save both of their lives now." Lexie stated. "Let's book an OR. It's going to be a long night." Lexie stated getting up and leaving the conference room to go find Mark. He found him standing by a nurses station doing charts. "Hey." She said walking up to her husband. She told him what she was doing and that she would probably be home pretty late. He warned her about staying on her feet for too long and she rolled her eyes at him. She hated when he hovered but she also loved it. She then quickly hurried off to the OR. The surgery was long and stressful but it worked. After an eight hour surgery, Lexie and Derek got the whole tumor and the baby was fine.

"Hey," Lexie said walking into the apartment.

"Hey," Mark smiled to her. "How'd your surgery go?"

"Great. We got the whole tumor with clean margins. We'll know more when she wakes up though. When I left she was stable but I'm on call tonight so... I might have to leave later but hopefully not."

"Okay, that's good." Mark said as Lexie leaned over and laid her head on his chest. "What about your appointment with Addison? How was that?"

"It went well. We're all healthy. The four of us." Lexie said sitting up so she could see his face.

"Four? Lexie, what?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

Lexie got up and got the ultrasound out of her bag. "Yeah, four." She said handing the ultrasound picture to him. "There are three babies in there."

"So, we are having triplets?" Mark said with his voice shaking slightly. Lexie could see in his eyes that he was nervous. She wasn't going to deny she was nervous too.

"Yeah, as if a pregnancy with one baby wasn't risky enough. We have now amplified it so it's pretty certain I'll be on bedrest and there's no way I am going to be able to carry to term. So, not only will we have three babies we'll have three preemie babies. I also have to see Addison every two or three weeks instead of once a month now just because there are so many more complications involved with not only triplets but the fact my pelvis isn't fully healed from the crash. Our life isn't slowing down anytime soon is it?"

"No, it isn't." Mark said shaking his head. He couldn't really come up with words to say about the fact that there were going to be three newborn babies in the house in less than nine months from now.

"Hey, we should get some sleep. It's been a long day." Lexie offered getting up and going into the bedroom. Lexie curled up into Mark before falling asleep with her head on his chest. She woke in the middle of night to the sound of her pager beeping loudly next to her bed. She sat up and saw it was a 911 for Kristine Riley. Lexie got up and dressed quickly. "Mark, I have to go. I'll see you later. I love you." Lexie whispered only getting an inaudible response back. She laughed as she left the house.

"What happened?" Lexie asked walking into the room and taking the chart.

"She was seizing," the nurse replied to her.

"Okay, get her up to CT. And quickly." Lexie said to the nurse. They immediately took her upstairs. Lexie was starting to feel nauseous again so she ran off to the bathroom before going up to see the scans. Lexie inspected the scans before coming up with a conclusion. "Scar tissue. There's nothing we can really do. Get her on a dose of carbatrol and we'll reassess. I am going home. Page me if there are any changes. I need sleep." Lexie said before leaving the hospital. She hoped she could at least get a couple more hours of sleep before she needed to be in later. She was already tired from being up at two am. Putting a pregnancy on top of that just made it worse.

Lexie woke up a few hours later to the sound of her alarm. She groaned and hit the snooze button. She did this a couple times before Mark woke up and kissed her on her cheek. "Come on, Lex. It's time to get up." He whispered in her ear.

"No." Lexie said pulling the blanket around herself, forming a cocoon around her body. "I don't wanna go."

Mark laughed, "Lex, come on. You're going to be late."

Lexie groaned and sat up. "No." She said getting out of bed.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Mark asked walking into the kitchen with Lexie behind him.

"More sleep." Lexie said yawning and rubbing her eyes. She needed sleep now more than ever and she had barely gotten any the night before. "Can I just have some coffee and toast please?"

"You can have toast but I'm saying no to the coffee."

"Mark. Please?" Lexie begged giving him puppy dog eyes. "Addison said that it is perfectly okay for me to have one cup of coffee a day. Mark, I need it."

"Lexie..." Mark said.

"Mark quit hovering. I need coffee so I am going to drink coffee." Lexie said a bit louder than she probably should have, immediately regretting it as she watched his eyes look to the floor. "Mark, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have. I just- I'm really tired and I really just don't feel well. I'm sorry." Lexie frowned. Her hormones were already starting to get the best of her. "I'm just going to go get dressed." Lexie said leaving the kitchen and going back into the bedroom. Lexie came back a few minutes later dressed for work.

"Here's your coffee." Mark said handing her a mug.

"I really didn't mean to yell at you. My hormones are everywhere and I really need some sleep. I know you were just trying to protect me and the babies."

"I know, Lex. Its okay." Mark said kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay," Lexie said with a smile before they both headed off to work.

* * *

_**A/N: I really don't like this chapter but it's pivotal (kind of) and I couldn't figure out how to change it... There should be a new chapter up tomorrow since I already have up to Chapter 9 written. Anyway, there is one thing I want to address:**_

_**I get mixed opinions all the time, from a lot of different people, on whether or not Addison should even be included. I, personally, really like Addison, and considering she is one of the best neonatal surgeons; it made sense to me. Although, I understand if you find it kind of strange with her being Lexie's doctor and I always debate writing her in. Addison isn't really going to be playing a role in this anyway, except for being Lexie's doctor. It would be exactly the same as picking some random name and adding Dr. to the front. I promise. That's my two cents on Addison. (I just thought I would clarify.)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Small Bump

_**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and reads last chapter. It really means a lot. So, let's just dive right into this one, shall we?\**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Small Bump**_

_You we're just a small bump unborn_

_For four months then torn from life_

_Maybe you were needed up there_

_But we're still unaware_

_As why_

Lexie was about 12 weeks pregnant now and she already had a small bump beginning to form. Obviously carrying triplets and with her small frame she was going to start showing earlier. It still had the ability to easily be hidden by her scrubs for now but that wouldn't last long and people would probably start asking questions if she didn't tell them soon. Her morning sickness still hadn't slowed down and her hormones were everywhere. She was constantly crying and she spent most of her time throwing up. Lexie wasn't a big fan of the first trimester. She was also constantly tired. She really wasn't sure how she was still keeping this pregnancy a secret.

"Mark." Lexie stated pulling her shirt up as she laid down on the bed.

"What?" He said coming over and sitting next her.

"I already have a bump." Lexie stated.

"You look beautiful." Mark smiled and put his hand on his wife's bare stomach kissing her lightly.

"Well that's good because I'm just going to get bigger." Lexie said with a smile pulling down her shirt. "Come on, let's go to sleep." Lexie laid back in the bed as Mark turned off the light. "I love you." She said to him.

"I love you, too." Mark said laying next to her and closing his eyes. Lexie snuggled into Mark's chest before she fell asleep. She woke up quickly, at about four in the morning, with a sharp pain going through her abdomen. She sat up quickly only to realize the sheets under her were soaking wet but she wasn't sure with what. She tapped Mark waking him up. He sat up and turned on the light. Lexie looked down to realize the liquid that she was covered in was blood. "Lexie?" Mark said slowly looking at the bed beneath his wife.

"We have to get to the hospital." Lexie said with a horrified look on her face. She didn't know what to do. She was just hoping that what she thought was happening wasn't happening. "Just-ummm-call Addison and tell her to meet us there. We need to get to the hospital now." Lexie said with a pain still in her abdomen. She changed clothes while Mark talked on the phone with Addison not really wanting to be covered in her own blood.

"Come on. Addison is going to meet us at the hospital. Can you make it to the car?" Mark asked.

Lexie nodded. "Yeah." The two of them went to the car and headed to the hospital.

Lexie and Mark made the short trip to the hospital and got in a room quickly. Addison came and examined Lexie, poking and prodding, running test after test. "Addison?" Lexie said looking up at her after Addison took a deep sorrowful sigh.

Addison looked to her before shifting her eyes to Mark, who was holding Lexie's hand comfortingly, and then back to Lexie. "I'm only counting two sacs." She stated slowly.

"What are you saying?" Lexie asked slowly even though she was pretty sure what that meant.

"You just had a miscarriage." Addison said slowly. "I'm sorry." Lexie just nodded holding back the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. "I'm going to keep you here, for a while to keep an eye on you and the two other babies but you should be discharged tonight."

"Mark," Lexie said with her voice cracking as she broke down into tears.

Mark climbed into bed next to her and put her arms around her. He was holding back tears himself. "Lex, I- Can I get you anything?"

"Can you, just- go find Meredith for me? She's the only one that knew besides you." Lexie said wiping the tears from her face but they replaced themselves on her cheeks before she had the time to wipe them away. Mark nodded as he stood up, and walked out of the room. He knew his wife needed someone who knew what she was going through, right now. Meredith came in a few minutes later.

"Lexie," Meredith sighed coming into the room. "I'm so sorry."

Lexie nodded her head. "Yeah, me too." She stated with her voice shaking and quiet. Everything seemed so surreal right now, and in a very bad way. This all felt like a nightmare, just a really bad dream. It felt like she was going to wake up soon and everything would be fine but that wasn't the case. This wasn't a dream. It was a living nightmare.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Meredith asked walking closer to her.

"No," Lexie said quietly. "I just want to forget this happened. Even though I know I won't."

"I know." Meredith said nodding. Meredith had almost lost her husband and unborn child in the same day. She knew what Lexie was going through. She had felt that pain and it was a pain that she wouldn't wish upon her worst enemy, let alone her sister who she loved and cared about. "Its going to get better." She said slowly and carefully as her pager beeped. "I have to get back to work but I will be back later."

"Meredith," Lexie said before her sister left the room.

"Yeah?"

"I just- I need a few minutes to myself. Can you tell Mark that for me?"

Meredith nodded and left. Lexie spent about twenty minutes alone in her room. Stroking the very small bump that was still holding her two babies. "Hey guys." Lexie said down to her bump. "Mommy loves you. Okay?" Lexie said quietly. "And I'm really sorry this happened." Lexie knew that the two babies had a pretty good chance of making it but she was still worried that she could lose them as well. She texted Mark after a little while and told him to come back up.

While Lexie was with Meredith, Mark went down to the cafeteria to get some coffee and something to eat since they had been in the hospital since early this morning. He sat down and drank his coffee, getting completely lost in his thoughts. Callie came over and saw him sitting there.

"Hey." She said sitting down. "You look terrible."

"Thanks, Callie. You always know just what to say." Mark said sarcastically.

"Okay, I'm sorry. What's wrong?" Callie asked her best friend.

"Lexie had a miscarriage this morning." This came as a surprise to Callie because Mark and Lexie hadn't told anyone about the triplets, except for Meredith.

"Lexie was pregnant? I'm so sorry." Callie consoled.

"Yeah, we kind of expected it when she found out she was having triplets." Mark said.

"Triplets? Did she miscarry all three or...?"

"No," Mark said. "She only miscarried one but we still lost a baby today." Mark stated with a deep sigh.

"I know how it feels." Callie sighed. Arizona had lost a baby even before the first ultrasound. It had gone undetected until then. It was hard on their marriage but they did manage to work through it. It wasn't easy but they did it.

Mark got a text and checked it to see if it was his wife. It was. "Lexie just texted me. I should probably get back upstairs." He said getting up from the table. "Thanks Callie."

"You're welcome." Callie smiled comforting as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Keep me updated."

"I will." Mark said as he walked as and went back up to Lexie's room. "Hey," he said quietly walking into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Im okay, I guess." Lexie stated. "Will you just come lay with me?" Lexie asked moving over making enough room for him to lay down. Mark nodded and got into bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Lexie rested her head against his chest. Without even thinking about it she began to cry. A tear rolled down her face silently and a few more followed. Being in Mark's arms made her feel better. "Im sorry, Mark. I'm sorry we lost this baby."

"Its not your fault, Lexie." Mark countered as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. He knew neither couldn't have done anything to make this any different or prevent this from happening. "It's nobody's fault."

"I know. It just feels like it is."

"We should try and get some sleep. Its been a long day and we need it." Mark offered. Lexie nodded and snuggled her head into his chest. They both laid there and tried to sleep but they couldn't. Both of their minds were running a mile a minute and wouldn't slow down. They both laid there, in each other's arms, thinking the other was sleeping.

"Mark." Lexie whispered after a while, quiet enough that if he was asleep she wouldn't wake him.

"You cant sleep either?"

"No." Lexie stated. Addison walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey," Addison walked in. "I just need to check a few things out. and do another ultrasound. I want to check and make sure you had a complete miscarriage to reduce infection." Addison stated and Lexie complied, nodding slowly. Addison did a quick ultrasound looking around. She sighed before continuing. "You had an incomplete miscarriage. This could be dangerous for the other babies and it could possibly cause infection. Although, because of the other two babies we can't do a D&C procedure because you would be forced to miscarry the other two. Hopefully we can wait it out and it will be fine but right now it's a waiting game. You are going to have to make sure you take it easy starting now. We have to make sure an infection doesn't develop."

"Yeah, I know." Lexie sighed. This was just one more thing to worry about. No only was she carrying twins with a previously broken pelvis, she hadn't had a complete miscarriage and there was a chance the infection from said miscarriage could kill the two remaining babies and severely injure her. Lexie nodded.

"I'm going to go ahead and send you home. You seem to be okay enough to go. If the bleeding or cramps get worse, call me." Addison said going to get the discharge papers to sign. Lexie and Mark went home.

"Lexie, let's go to bed. We need sleep." Mark stated after she had been sitting on the couch while Mark changed the sheets on the bed from earlier this morning. Lexie nodded and went with Mark to the bedroom. The two of them changed clothes before going to bed. They fell asleep from sheer exhaustion while laying in each other's arms. That's where they felt best. It was hard on them right now and it was going to be hard until the babies were born and they knew Lexie was safe and okay.

* * *

_**A/N: I know. It's a sad one. Tell me your thoughts. A new chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Review and I will see you then. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Holes

_**A/N: Thank you again for the positive feedback that is coming from this story. I know this is sad but how would we know the good without the bad, right? Anyway, as a reward for being awesome readers, here's the next chapter! YAY!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Holes**_

_Well, we've got holes in our hearts_

_Yeah, we've got holes in our lives_

_Well, we've got holes_

_We've got holes_

_But we carry on_

Lexie got up early the next morning. Her mind was still running wild and she couldn't sleep. She went out and sat on the couch. What she really wanted was some coffee but she couldn't have any right now. Technically she was allowed to have one cup of coffee a day but she didn't want to add any risk to the other babies. After losing one, she didn't want to feel that loss again. She got up and made coffee for Mark knowing that he'd be up soon and she made some toast for herself to eat even though she wasn't that hungry but she knew she had to eat for the babies.

Mark got up a little while later to find that Lexie wasn't in bed with him. He went to the kitchen to find Lexie in there. She turned around and gave him a cup of coffee before going to sit down at the table. Mark thanked her for the coffee as he sat down. "How long have you been awake?"

"A couple hours. I really just couldn't sleep." Lexie sighed looking over to him. "How are we just supposed to just... go on?" Lexie asked glancing down at her stomach. She still had to care for two babies even though she had just lost one.

"I don't know yet, Lexie." Mark sighed looking over to her.

"I know." She sighed. "Do you have to go in today?"

"Yeah, I have to go in about an hour." Mark sighed. He really wanted to stay home with her after last night but his schedule was too busy today to cancel. It wasn't a necessarily a long day, he would be home early, but there was a lot to do. He had been planning the surgery for months and he couldn't give up on it now so he had to go in. This surgery could easily change everything for the child he was operating on after the kid got badly injured in a fire. "I should be home early though." He said to Lexie. "I'm going to go take a shower." He said as he finished his coffee.

"I think I'm going to go back and lay down for a while. Try and get some sleep." Lexie said following him into the bedroom which led to the bathroom. Mark walked in and Lexie went and climbed back into bed. She laid there and felt tears roll down her face. She couldn't stop crying. Lexie heard Mark get of the shower and she turned away from the door. She didn't want him to see her cry. She knew it killed him inside and she didn't want to. Mark got out of the shower and got dressed before coming to lay next to Lexie in bed. "Mark.." She said quietly wiping her tears. "I thought you were leaving."

"I am. I have a few minutes." He said putting his arms around her. "I love you." He said to her sitting up after laying there for a few minutes. "And I love you two." Mark said leaning down to kiss her stomach.

Lexie smiled a little feeling Mark kiss her stomach. "I love you too." She said to him as he left. "And Mommy loves you two, too." Lexie said with a small smile down to her stomach. She couldn't wait until she would be able to feel them kick and move around inside of her. Lexie laid there for a while trying to sleep but it didn't work. She got up and went into the living room. She sat on the couch and watched some TV. She looked around the apartment and realized how small it was. She pulled out of laptop and decided she should start looking for houses. They were going to have to move if they were going to bring two babies home. They had a spare bedroom but it was used as Sofia's room when she wanted to stay the night or they had to take care of her. They didn't have anywhere to put one baby, let alone two of them.

After a long search through tons of houses, she found a few that she liked and were in their price range. Of course, she would have to talk to Mark about buying a house but she thought it would be a good idea. Lexie got up and ate a quick lunch before going back and falling asleep on the couch. She was tired and needed this sleep. She slept for a few hours before waking up. She sat up and just didn't feel well. She sat there for a while before it finally wore off. "I see the morning sickness is still a thing." She said placing a hand on her stomach. "Thanks guys." She sighed laying back down. She had a headache and she thought it would be better to just try and relax. She was still having pretty painful cramps and bleeding. She just didn't feel well. She laid down and covered herself with a blanket. She tried to keep her mind off of it by watching TV but she couldn't and she started crying. Once she started crying, she couldn't stop. She laid there for a while and finally the tears slowed down some. She got up to get herself a glass of water but as she walked into the kitchen she began to feel faint. Her head was spinning and the next thing she knew she blacked out.

"Hey, Lex. I'm home." Mark said walking into the apartment. She wasn't on the couch but the TV was on. Lexie never left the TV on. "Lex?" He said walking into the bedroom, thinking that maybe she just went to the bathroom but she wasn't there either. Then he walked into the kitchen and saw his wife sitting on the kitchen floor slightly dazed. "Lex?" He asked sitting next to her. "Lexie, what happened?"

"I- I don't know. I was getting water and I guess I passed out." She said looking to him slowly.

"Can you get up?" Lexie shook her head. She had tried that and it didn't work. Mark scooped her up in his arms took her over to the hospital.

When they saw Lexie in Mark's arms everyone reacted quickly. They got her in a wheelchair and took her to an exam room. Her blood pressure was pretty low so they started her on fluid in an IV and she slept for a while. She was a lot more alert after that.

"Mark.." Lexie said quietly looking around. "What happened?"

"You passed out and I found you sitting on the kitchen floor, so I brought you over to the hospital. You lost a lot of blood from the miscarriage so your blood pressure was low. Addison is running some tests now just to make sure there's no infection but everything else seems fine." Mark said to her.

"I'm sorry." Lexie said looking down.

"For what?" Mark asked looking over to her.

"For being here again." She said with a sigh. "I hate being the patient. When can we go home?"

"Addison should be back with the blood work soon and she going to do an ultrasound. If everything looks good we can go home tonight." Mark said kissing her forehead. "It's not your fault, you know?"

"I know." She sighed. "It just feels like it is. Like somehow I was the one who let this happen or made this happen."

"Well, you're not." Mark said with a smile kissing her on the forehead again. "Everything's going to be okay."

Addison came in a few minutes later. "So, all your bloodwork came back normal. There's no infection. I just want to do another ultrasound to make sure everything looks okay." Addison said beginning the ultrasound. She looked around for a while and listened to the heartbeats which were strong and healthy. "Everything looks great. You can go home. I do not want to see you as a patient until your appointment next week. Now, go home, get some rest, and take it easy." Addison demanded.

Lexie complied and went home and sat on the couch. Mark came and sat next to her. "So," He said putting his arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What did you do today?"

"I watched some TV and slept most of the day. I also cried... a lot." She looked down to the ground before looking back up and continuing. "And I got an idea." Lexie said with a smile.

"And what idea would that be?"

"I was looking around the apartment today and realized that we have absolutely no room for two babies to live in this house. So, I may have started looking at houses." Lexie said reaching forward and grabbing her laptop from the coffee table in front of them.

"You did? Did you find anything?"

"I found a couple houses I liked that would be in our price range." Lexie said showing him the houses. "I was thinking that maybe this weekend sometime we could go look at them? I mean, if we want to move before the babies are born we need to find a house pretty quickly." She reasoned to him.

"That sounds good." Mark smiled to her. "I think I have a few hours off on Sunday afternoon."

"I'll call tomorrow and see if we can go see them." Lexie said with a smile before giving her husband a kiss.

"Okay," Mark smiled. "How about we go get some sleep?" He offered getting up and going into the bedroom. He laid down and she laid down next to him and putting her head on his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Lexie said before closing her eyes and falling asleep in her husband's arms.

A few days later Mark and Lexie went and looked at the houses. They had ultimately ruled one out but that left them with two to choose from. Lexie and Mark walked in the apartment and sat down at the table.

"Which one did you like more?" Lexie asked him.

"I think I liked the second one more. It had a huge backyard and a lot of space for the twins and when Sofia comes over. I think she'd like it. It's also bigger but less expensive." Mark said looking to her.

"Yeah, and it's in a really good neighborhood. Even though we don't really have to worry about schools for a few years." Lexie said with a smile. "I think we should sleep on it and we'll talk again in a few days or something. Just to make sure and to make sure we don't find any other houses."

"I think that's a good idea." Mark said with a smile. "On a different note, when do you officially want to tell everyone about the twins? I mean, I'm sure they know now but I do kind of want to make it official for everyone."

"Yeah, um, how about after we go in for the 16 week appointment and find out what they are we can tell them." Lexie said to him. "Then, we should be out of the woods for anything else happening." Lexie smiled. She really couldn't wait to have her babies. Losing one was one of the hardest things she had been through but she knew she had to take care of herself so she could take care of the other two babies. She couldn't risk going through that again.


	5. Chapter 5: One Boy, One Girl

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter! The next one might not be up tomorrow because I decided to write another chapter and I have some homework to do tonight. Hopefully, it will be up no later than Friday. Thanks for reading! Review!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: One Boy, One Girl**_

_He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away_

_This was the day they'd waited for all their lives_

_And for a moment the whole world revolved_

_Around one boy and one girl_

Today was the day of Lexie's 16 week appointment. Today they would get to find out whether the twins were boys or girls. It was a day the both of them had been waiting on for a while. They were both extremely excited. Lexie really just wanted to know if the three of them, herself included, were all healthy more than anything. The miscarriage still haunted her but she knew she couldn't let that get to her too much because she still had two growing babies to take care of.

"Hey," Mark said walking up and sitting beside her in the waiting room for her appointment.

"Hey," Lexie smiled. "You made it."

"Of course I made it." Mark said. "Sorry the surgery ran a little long though."

"It's okay. You're here now." Lexie smiled giving him a small kiss before her name was called. The two of them got up and followed a nurse into an exam room to wait for Addison to come in.

"Hello." Addison said walking into the room. Mark and Lexie both greeted her back before Addison started to ask Lexie some questions. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been okay but it turns out that even being pregnant with twins is a full time job. I haven't been as nauseous lately but I'm always tired. And when you have another full time job you can't always be tired." Lexie said looking over to the redhead.

"Yeah, you still need to make sure you are taking it easy. This isn't any easy thing on your body and within the next few months you are really going to have to start slowing down for you and your babies health." Addison said to her. Lexie nodded. She knew she needed to slow down. Especially as she got further into pregnancy. With twins is 36 weeks so Lexie was starting to get closer to reaching the mid way point in her pregnancy. And with her specific case there was a really high chance of the twins coming earlier than that. "How about we check those babies out now?" Addison offered. Lexie complied laying down and pulling up her scrub top to show her bump that was becoming harder and harder to hide. Not like she really had to hide it because everyone knew she was pregnant because of the miscarriage. She winced as Addison put the cold gel on her stomach it began to warm up as Addison looked around. Lexie grabbed Mark's hand when the image of her babies came on screen. "They are perfect. Healthy size and healthy weight. Now do you want to know?"

"Yes." Lexie said looking up to Mark and then Addison and gluing her eyes back on the monitor not wanting to take her eyes off her babies.

Addison looked around for another minute and said, "Baby number one is a boy." She smiled. "And baby number two looks like a girl. Congratulations." Addison said with a smile before printing the pictures and leaving the room. Lexie thanked her with a smile.

Lexie took the pictures and leaned up to kiss Mark after pulling her shirt down. "I love you." She said to him as she kissed him again.

"I love you, too." He smiled to her. He really couldn't be happier. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked her as they left the room. Lexie scheduled an appointment for two weeks from now and then answered.

"Yeah," She said. "I'm ready to go." Mark and Lexie walked out to the car and drove home. They had finally decided on a house and moved about a week ago. With their busy schedules there was still a lot to do before everyone came over. They were planning to have dinner at their house next weekend as a house warming and to officially tell everyone about the twins.

Mark and Lexie came in and sat down on the couch. "We really need to unpack the house." He stated looking around.

"Yeah." Lexie sighed. "Being as we are going to have everyone come over next weekend." Lexie stated matter-of-factly. "Okay, how about you start unpacking a box, while I start dinner? I'll help after." Lexie offered.

"Okay." Mark said getting up off the couch to start unpacking a box. Lexie went and started to make her and Mark some food. She really based dinner on what she was craving at the moment. She was starting to get really weird cravings as the pregnancy progressed but the weirdest for her was probably apples considering she didn't even want to consider them fruits before and now she had at least two a day.

The two of them ate dinner and washed the dishes before retreating to the bedroom to start unpacking a couple of boxes. The two of them changed clothes and climbed into bed.

"One of each." Lexie said with a smile as she put a hand on her stomach. "We're going to have a handful aren't we?" Lexie said with a small laugh.

"Yes we are." Mark said putting a hand next to hers on her stomach even though neither of them could feel anything yet. Mark couldn't wait until he could start to feel them kick inside of Lexie.

"What names do you like?" Lexie asked. They had been so busy they hadn't really talked about it.

"I think we should name the girl after your mom." Mark said looking to Lexie.

"I like that." Lexie said. "What about Allison? Allison Susan." Lexie offered. Naming them was proving to be easier than she thought.

"I like that name. Alli." Mark smiled to her and Lexie smiled back. "Alexander. For a boy." Mark said looking to her.

"Alexander Everett." Lexie said. "I was thinking that Derek means a lot to both of us. He's our brother and he's done a lot for the two of us." Lexie said looking at Mark. "Do you like it?"

"I love it, Lex." Mark said with a smile before giving her a kiss. "That was relatively easy." Mark smiled.

"It was. I'm surprised." Lexie agreed.

"How about we watch a movie and then go to sleep?" Lexie offered just wanting to lay in bed with her husband right now. They just needed to relax. It had been pretty stressful and they needed to slow down a little. Mark got up and put in a movie before going back to join Lexie in bed. Lexie rested her head on his chest and Mark wrapped his arms around her. Right now this is what he wanted in life. They both had wanted this. They may not have known they wanted this right now but this is what they wanted. The thought of the miscarriage still loomed in the back of both of their minds. Losing a child at any age was hard. Having to go on with life and making sure two more babies were healthy made it unbearable. Lexie felt tears start to roll down her face.

Mark sat up a little. "Lex," he said quietly. "Are you crying?"

"I thought about the miscarriage again, Mark." She said through tears. "I distracted myself with everything else and I just thought about it again. I haven't been able to think anymore after everything that happened, I haven't had time to grieve. Not with the twins, and work, and moving. It's all too much." Lexie said with her tears only getting heavier as she sat up in the bed.

"I know, Lex." Mark said taking her in his arms. "I know. It's hard and chaotic but it's going to be okay. We are getting through this. We're together and it's going to be okay." Mark wiped her tears from her eyes.

Lexie nodded as her tears slowed. "Mark?" She said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please go buy me some ice cream? Please? Because you love me?" Lexie said looking up to him.

Mark looked to her and sighed. He then looked to the clock and realized it was almost midnight but there was no use arguing with his pregnant wife had a craving no matter what time it was. "Yeah. I'll be back soon." Mark got up and put on some shoes before grabbing his keys and going to the store to resolve Lexie's midnight craving. He bought some ice cream quickly before taking it back to Lexie. He grabbed a spoon before going into the bedroom and handing the ice cream and spoon to Lexie. "Here. Is this what you wanted?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Lexie said with a smile. "I love you."

"Mmhmm." Mark said getting back into bed next to her. "They know me pretty well at the store. There apparently aren't many guys coming in at midnight buying various kinds of ice cream for their pregnant wives." Mark laughed.

"Yeah, I doubt that's in high demand." Lexie laughed as she began to eat her ice cream. "But you love me so much you don't have a choice."

"More like it's my life or ice cream so I choose the ice cream." Mark laughed.

"Hey now, I didn't get myself pregnant."

Mark laughed and shook his head. "As if you didn't enjoy it."

"I might have." She said giving him a small kiss. "And I never said I didn't." Lexie ate for a while before she got up to put it in the freezer and came back to bed.

"Can we sleep now?" Mark asked. He was tired and knew he had a long day with an early surgery tomorrow. He knew Lexie needed sleep too. She was still working as hard as she could but managing to take it easy at the same time and Mark was pretty sure she was wizard for doing so.

"Yeah. We should probably sleep." Lexie said laying down and pulling the blankets over her and moving her body into Mark's. Mark took her and wrapped his arms around her as he laid his head on the pillow. "Goodnight. I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too." Mark said quietly. "Goodnight." Mark closed his eyes and fell asleep as did Lexie.


	6. Chapter 6: Breaths You Take

**_A/N: Hey guys! This is just a chapter full of adorable little moments so it's a tiny bit shorter than the rest of them but only by about 100 or so words. Nothing drastic. Thank you for reviewing the last chapter and the next one may or may not be up tomorrow. I'm not exactly sure yet but I'll try! Review and I will see you later._**

* * *

**_Chapter 6: The Breath You Take_**

_Life's not the breath you take, the breathing in and out_

_That gets you through the day, ain't what it's all about_

_Just might miss the point if you don't slow down the pace_

_Life's not the breaths you take but the moments that take your breath away_

Mark and Lexie were putting the final touches on the house, making sure everything was clean and put away. They had spent the last week unpacking the house and it was was spotless at the moment. They would probably never see their house this clean ever again but they were going to enjoy it while they had the opportunity. Today they were having everyone come over for dinner as a housewarming party and they were going to officially announce the twins and they twins' genders.

"Mark, come here!" Lexie called from the kitchen to Mark.

Mark came in the kitchen quickly, "What? What is it? Are you okay?"

"The babies are kicking." Lexie smiled. It was the first time she had felt a real kick. She had started to feel flutters and little tiny light movements since her last appointment but nothing that was strong enough for Mark, or anyone else, to feel it. Lexie took his hand and placed it on her stomach against where she felt the strongest kicking. She smiled as she watched Mark's face light up as he felt the kick.

"There you all are." Mark smiled.

"I told you they have been moving." Lexie said looking to him with a smile.

Mark smiled, "I never said I didn't believe you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Lexie kissed him before looking to the clock. Everyone should be here in about an hour so, I'm going to go get dressed." She said to him before going upstairs to the bedroom to change and get ready for when everyone was supposed to be over. Finding something to wear was becoming more and more difficult as the babies grew along with her stomach. By now, you could visibly tell that she was pregnant.

Meredith and Derek showed up not too long after she had come back downstairs. "Hey," Lexie greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey, how are you?" Meredith asked as she came in the door with Bailey in her arms.

"I'm good." Lexie said as she shut the front door after they walked in. Lexie took Bailey out of Meredith's arms.

"Aunt Lexie!" Zola called as she ran in from the kitchen.

"What is it, Zo-zo?" Lexie said looking down to her niece.

"Where Sof?"

"Sofia will be here soon. I bet if you go ask your Uncle Mark, he'll know when she's going to be here." Lexie said to her before the young girl ran off into the other room calling for Mark.

"Are you ready for that all the time?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, I think so. And if I'm not, I still have a little while to get ready." Lexie said subconsciously putting a hand on her stomach feeling a kick under it. "I'll have double that, though."

"Didn't you have an ultrasound the other day? Do you know what they are yet?" Meredith asked.

"I do." Lexie said as she walked into the kitchen where everyone else was. "But that is a surprise for later." Lexie teased.

"This is why I don't like you." Meredith joked.

"Oh, you love me." Lexie said with a smile. Soon after the doorbell rang and Lexie went and answered it for Callie and Arizona. "Zo-zo, look who's here." Lexie called from the other room and Zola came running.

"Sof!" The toddler exclaimed before the two girls ran off to play with the toys that Mark and Lexie had left downstairs for them to play with while they were over.

"She's been waiting for Sofia." Lexie explained as Callie and Arizona went with her into the kitchen.

"Those girls are adorable with each other." Arizona stated watching them running off.

The adults sat around and talked while they waited for the food to cook. They hadn't been able to do this in a while since they had such busy schedules so it was nice for them to actually be there and catch up with each other. Sure, they talked around the hospital but they were usually really busy and didn't have time to have an actual conversation with each other. After they ate they talked some more before Lexie came in with a few ultrasound pictures.

"Are those what I think those are?" Meredith asked excitedly.

"If you think they are pictures of your niece and nephew, then yes." Lexie smiled handing them to her.

Meredith looked at them before passing them to Callie and Arizona who passed them to Derek until they finally returned to Lexie. She took them and smiled.

"You two are going to have your hands full aren't you?" Arizona asked.

"We definitely are." Mark smiled stated.

"Do have any ideas for names yet?"

"That is a secret for until after they are born." Lexie smiled.

"You all and your surprises." Meredith sighed.

The six of them talked for a little while until the girls got tired and whiny. Eventually, they had to leave because they ended up falling asleep out of sheer exhaustion. Mark and Lexie talked to Callie and Arizona and decided to keep Sofia for the night so she could have time to herself with Mark. Mark carried her upstairs to her bedroom before going to join Lexie in theirs.

The next morning they were woken up by a small girl coming into their room. "Hey, Sof." Mark whispered as he looked to Lexie who was still sleeping.

"Daddy!" She shrieked and Lexie sat up quickly.

"Shh." Mark hushed.

"No, it's fine. I'm awake." Lexie said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, Mama Lexie." Sofia said as Mark lifted her into the bed.

"It's okay, Sof." Lexie smiled. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Sofia declared.

"Well, she has spoken." Mark smiled. "Pancakes it is then." They all got up and went to the kitchen. Mark made breakfast while Lexie went over and set next to Sofia.

"So, are you excited to be a big sister?" Lexie asked the young girl.

"Yeah!" She said with a smile. "When are they going to be here?"

"It's going to be a few months before they get here." Lexie said to the girl. About that time, she felt a pretty strong kick. "Do you want to feel them kick?"

"Can I?"

Lexie nodded and took her hand. She put it where she felt the strongest kicking and watched Sofia. She could tell that the little girl didn't really know what to think so Lexie gave a reassuring smile. "Pretty cool, huh? That's your little brother and little sister in there."

"Does it hurt?"

"No it doesn't hurt, it feels a little weird though." Lexie laughed before Mark came to the table and sat a plate of pancakes down for Sofia.

"Pancakes for you." Mark smiled as she placed the pancakes on the table.

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" Sofia smiled as she began to eat the pancakes. As they at breakfast the three of them began to talk about their plans for the day. At first, Sofia suggested going to the park but as per Seattle usual, it was going to rain all day. So, eventually they decided to spend the day watching princess movies and just playing inside instead of going outside. If it were to stop raining, then they would go outside but Sofia seemed to be content with the day's activities so that's what they were going to do.

Lexie did he dishes while Mark put a movie on for Sofia to watch. Mark and Lexie sat on the couch together and watched her as she watched the movie and played with her dolls. About a half hour through the movie Sofia started to get bored of just sitting there so she had Mark and Lexie get down and play with her. By just looking at her face, you could tell she was loving spending time with her father and her 'Mama Lexie'. They were enjoying it as well. After the movie went off, you could tell that Sof was starting to get tired again and was ready to take a nap. "Hey Sof," Lexie said standing up, "what do you say to lunch and then a nap?"

Sofia nodded as she rubbed her eyes. "Okay." Lexie made her a quick lunch before she went upstairs and put her to bed for her nap. Lexie then retreated back to where Mark was. "You realize this is going to be our daily routine all the time right?"

"Playing with dolls and watching princess movies with naps?" Mark questioned. "How are we ever going to manage, Lexie?" Mark laughed a little.

"Yeah, but there will be two of them." Lexie said putting a hand on her bump.

"We'll survive." Mark smiled putting a hand on her stomach and feeling a kick. That was a feeling he was never going to get tired of. He loved feeling the babies move around and kick. It was reassuring for him. It at least felt like everything was going right to him.

They both enjoyed the day they had with Sofia and Sofia enjoyed it even more. She loved spending time with them and having time with them since it didn't happen very often. It was probably going to be harder for them to have time together after the twins were born so Mark and Lexie decided to take a chance if they had the opportunity.


	7. Chapter 7: Fear of the Dark

_**A/N: Yay! New chapter that's actually written well! So yeah, review and enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Fear of the Dark**_

_When the light begins to change_

_I sometimes feel a little strange_

_A little anxious when it's dark._

Lexie walked out into the kitchen. Lexie was about twenty-two weeks pregnant now and could feel both babies kicking all the time and she loved it but it also got kind of annoying when she was trying to sleep, which she felt like she always needed. This pregnancy was tiring for her and it was getting harder as the babies grew and she grew along with them.

"Good morning." Mark said with a smile as he gave her a kiss. "I made breakfast."

"Good morning." Lexie smiled as she went and sat down at the table and Mark gave her a plate before he sat a plate down for himself. "Thank you for breakfast." Lexie smiled taking a bite.

"You're welcome." Mark said. "You're off today, right?"

"Yes I am. What do you want to do today?" Lexie asked knowing he had the day off as well.

"I don't know." Mark said taking a bite of his food. As they both finished he went and washed the dishes before coming back to the table. "Have any ideas?"

"I don't really care. I was going to try and get some sleep and then maybe start on the nursery but with how much these two are kicking that's going to be a challenge. They kept me up most of the night last night." She laughed before feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen and putting her hand on her stomach feeling a strong kick under it.

Mark noticed something was off, "Lex, are you okay?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine." Lexie waved him off before she felt the pain strengthen. She shook her head and continued, "No, something's wrong. God, this hurts. Can you call Addison?"

"Yeah," Mark said picking up his phone and quickly calling Addison. He explained the situation without ever taking his eyes off of his wife. "Addison is already at the hospital. She said to come and met her there and soon. Can you make it to the car?"

Lexie nodded and stood up she grabbed on to Mark's arm as he helped her out to the car. They made it to the hospital quickly and got into an exam room.

Addison greeted them as she walked into the room. She did a brief examination before continuing. "You are having contractions. We're going to stop them but its going to be a while. You aren't dilating which is good but we need to stop these contractions before you do. We're going to keep you here overnight and we are going to get these contractions stopped. You and the babies will be fine." Addison tried to comfort. She moved Lexie to a private room and started her on medication to stop her contractions. She couldn't have anything for the pain because it was too early and could cause preterm labor which is exactly what they were trying to stop.

"The babies are going to be fine, Lex." Mark said to her.

"Yeah, I know." Lexie nodded. "Can you go down and get me some water please?" Lexie asked looking to him.

Mark nodded. "I'll be back soon." Mark said giving her a kiss before leaving the room and going downstairs to the cafeteria. He grabbed a bottle of water for Lexie and sat down for a minute just to think before Callie came over and sat across from him.

"Mark? I thought you were off today. Shouldn't you be at home?" She asked him.

"I was planning on it." Mark said. "But Lexie started having contractions."

"I'm sorry. Are she and the twins okay?"

"Addison's doing everything she can to stop the contractions. If Addison can stop them then they should be okay but I'm scared, Callie. This pregnancy has already been really hard on her."

"Hey, listen. It's going to be okay. The three of them are going to be okay and in a few months you two will have two healthy babies. Okay? Now, I have to get back to work and you need to get back to Lexie. It's going to be okay. Keep me updated." She said to Mark before getting up and going back to work.

"Thanks Callie." Mark said before she left. "I will." Mark went back upstairs to be with Lexie. "I'm back. Sorry it took a while. Callie stopped me. How are you feeling?" He asked handing her the water.

"It's a little better. I'm still in pain though." Lexie said. "Come lie here with me." She said moving over to give him room to lay next to her. Mark climbed into bed and wrapped her arms around her laying his hands on her stomach smiling as he felt the kicks under his hands. "You should talk to them. They like hearing your voice." Lexie said.

Mark smiled as he sat up some and leaned toward her stomach. "Hey, you two. Can you do Mommy and Daddy a favor and stay in there for a little while longer?" Mark asked with a smile looking up to Lexie. She was about to laugh when another contraction hit causing her wince from the pain. "You okay?" Mark said looking to her when she breathed in deeply from the pain she was feeling.

"Yeah, it's another contraction." She said as it ended. They were getting shorter and less frequent which was good and that meant the contractions were stopping and the medication was working. "It hurts, Mark." Lexie said quietly. She knew that actual labor would be worse than this but it did still hurt. She was probably going to need an epidural when the time came. She didn't want one but with her injuries in the crash doing this naturally was almost out of the question. Lexie was not the person to handle pain well.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Mark said frowning. He felt bad that she was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. As a doctor, his job was to fix people's pain but there was nothing he could do for her and the drugs that could help with the pain might harm the babies. "Are they getting any better?"

"They're getting less frequent. I only have one every ten or so minutes now." Lexie said to him. "It's getting better."

"That's good." Mark said. They had been in the hospital all day and he could tell she was tired and he was tired as well. "Let's try and sleep, okay?"

Lexie nodded as she moved her head into his chest as Mark laid back on the pillow. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you, too." Mark said before wrapping his arms around her and falling asleep.

Lexie was almost asleep when another contraction hit and woke her up. She didn't move because she didn't want to wake Mark up but she was in pain. It didn't last as long as the previous and it wasn't as intense but it still hurt. Addison came in a little later after Mark woke up to check on Lexie.

"Okay, Lexie." Addison said coming into the room. "I just came in to check on you. To see how your contractions are progressing and whether or not you are dilating." She said. She did an exam and checked the babies' vitals and the monitor that was tracking Lexie's contractions. "Okay, the contractions have almost completely stopped and you haven't dilated at all. You and the babies are going to be just fine." Addison smiled. Lexie could barely feel the contraction anymore and when she did they didn't feel too bad. Her and Mark thanked her as she left.

"They're going to be okay." Lexie said breathing a sigh of relief. "You can't do that to Mommy anymore, okay?" She said with a laugh putting a hand on her stomach.

"Hey, Daddy was scared too." Mark said.

"Okay, don't do that to Daddy either, you two." Lexie said. "Can we go to sleep please?"

"Yeah," Mark said laying back. They both fell asleep in each other's arms. They woke up the next morning and Addison came in to discharge them.

"Hey," She said walking in. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Thank you." Lexie said.

"Listen, I know I have told you this and I know you probably don't want to hear it again but you have to take it easy." Addison started. "This could have been a lot worse. I don't want it to get any worse either. This pregnancy is not easy on your body. I don't want you on any surgery longer than six hours and I need you to take lots of breaks. If something like this happens again I'm going to have to put you on bedrest."

"Addison, I wasn't doing anything when this happened."

"I know, but if this happened while you were resting, you standing for long periods of time or doing anything with a lot of activity it could be much worse. I'm saying this for the sake of your health and the health of your babies." Addison said. "Now, go home. I want you to take the rest of the week off and relax. Don't do anything more than standing in the shower. No work. No sex. Just relax." Addison said.

Lexie nodded. She knew it was for the best but she hated not being able to do anything. Especially, when it came to operating. Lexie and Mark got ready and went home hopefully not to have another scare like that. That was a nerve wracking experience. The last thing Mark wanted was for more of his children to be premature. Sofia was born at 23 weeks and she almost died. He didn't want to have to live through that again. All he wanted was two healthy babies and a healthy wife.


	8. Chapter 8: I Will Take Care of You

_**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Review and I will see you all tomorrow!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: I Will Take Care of You**_

_I will take care of you, the very best that I can_

_With all of the love, here in my heart and all of the strength in my hands_

_Your every joy I'll share, for every tear, I'll be there_

_My whole life through, I will take care of you_

"I hate this, Mark." Lexie said to her husband. She hadn't operated in two weeks. She had been starting to have Braxton Hicks contraction pretty often as she got into her 31st week of pregnancy. She was starting to get annoyed with not being able to do anything other than sit at the nurses station and chart.

"I know you do. I'm sorry. But its for the babies." Mark said to her.

"Yeah, I just miss being in the OR. Its fifth year. I should be getting all the practice I can."

"Lex, it's just a few more months and then you will be back to doing kick ass surgeries and being the amazing surgeon you are." Mark smiled to her. It was probably closer to about six months if the twins were born when they were supposed to and with maternity leave but he was trying to make things better.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go home." Mark and Lexie went to the house as per their usual routine. They ate dinner, relaxed on the couch and then went up to bed and went to sleep.

"Mark." Lexie said shaking her husband slightly after having been asleep for a few hours or so. "Mark. Get up. Now." She said quietly before realizing what time it was. When he didn't move or stir at all Lexie grabbed a pillow and hit him with it as she looked at the clock.

"What the hell?" Mark said sitting up quickly and and rubbing his eyes before looking at the clock. "It's 2:30 in the morning, Lexie."

"You don't think I know that?" Lexie said quickly. "I think my water broke."

Mark leaned over and switched on the light. "What?"

"My water broke. We are having two babies today. Like, right now." Lexie said feeling a contraction. "And we need to get to the hospital. Now."

"Okay. I'll call Addison and we will go." Mark picked up his phone and called Addison. "She's going to meet us there soon. Let's go." The two of them walked to the car before Mark drove quickly to the hospital. They got Lexie into a room almost immediately and Addison came in soon after.

"Lexie, I'm just going to check you out and see how far along you are. I would say we are going to try and stop the contractions but since your water has already broken there's no point." Addison said putting on gloves before checking Lexie. "You're about 7 centimeters already."

"I need drugs." Lexie stated matter of factly. Pain was shooting through her whole body. Her pelvis felt like it was on fire with each contraction and it wasn't much better between them. The epidural would be the only thing that would help at the moment. She needed drugs.

"These babies are coming too fast for an epidural. We don't have time. I can give you a drug that can help calm you down but the pain is not going away. It won't be long." Addison left the room and came back a while later to give her the medication. "Okay, now that you are more relaxed we need to talk about what's going to happen when the babies are born. They're extremely early and since they are twins they will both be smaller. They're going to be in the hospital for a few weeks. They aren't going to be able to be in the room much. We are putting them on steroids to try and develop their lungs but its going to be a long road. I just want you to be prepared for that. We're going to do everything we can for the twins."

Lexie was still in a lot of pain and Addison adding that on felt like a shot to the chest. Knowing that her babies might have the smallest chance of not making it scared her more than anything. She had been almost dead and had never been as scared as she was right now. She nodded before Addison left as she looked over to Mark. "I can't do this."

"Lexie, you have to."

"No, Mark. I can't. As long as they are inside me I know they are going to be okay. We can't do this today." Lexie stated.

"Lex, we have to do this today. They'll be okay." Mark said in an attempt to calm his wife down. Although, given the pain she was in and how worried she was he knew that was almost impossible. Lexie looked up at him and just nodded before Mark leaned down to giver a reassuring kiss. "It's all going to work out."

A few hours passed as Lexie's contractions continued to get more intense and closer together. Lexie felt like she was being ripped in half slowly with each contraction. On one hand she just wanted to have the babies but on the other she wanted to somehow miraculously keep them inside her for a little while longer. Just until she was sure they were both going to be perfectly healthy. Right now, they were so early that there was no way they were going to be big enough or strong enough to go home. She knew that within the next few days she would be going home without her two babies and knowing that fact terrified her. She hated not knowing what was going to happen.

"Mark," Lexie said breathily. "Go get Addison."

Mark went and quickly got Addison before coming back into the room. Addison checked Lexie before coming to the conclusion that it was time to start pushing. "Okay, it's time to push." Addison announced. "Okay Lexie, when I count to three I need you to push."

"Mark, they're not ready. We're not ready. I can't do this." Lexie stated again as she shook her head.

"They're ready. We're ready. You can do this. You have to do this for them." Lexie nodded tiredly.

"Okay, one, two, three. Push!" Addison said to Lexie. She bared down and it felt like she was being ripped in two. Pain shot all through her body increasing in intensity as she pushed for a longer period. The pattern continued for about ten minutes when Addison announced that she could see the head. As Lexie, pushed again she moved the baby even farther until the head was completely delivered. The shoulders soon followed and Lexie threw her head back. "It's a girl." Addison announced laying the very tiny baby on Lexie's chest.

"Hi, baby girl." Lexie smiled to her daughter as a tear fell. "Hi. You are so beautiful." Mark smiled and gave Lexie a kiss before reaching down and cutting the cord. Lexie felt another contraction and snapped back to reality. She knew she still had another baby to deliver before she was done.

Addison took the baby and began to prepare Lexie to push again. "Alright, Lexie. Again on three." Addison counted again and Lexie continued that all too familiar pattern tiredly. She screamed out as she pushed longer and longer trying to gather the very little strength left in her body. "Just a few more, Lexie." Addison assured her. Mark leaned down and gave her a kiss and gave her some encouragement before she had to push again. "One more push and he will be here." Lexie pushed one more time screaming as she did so. Finally she heard a cry and Lexie threw her head back against the pillow. Addison smiled and placed the small baby against Lexie's chest.

"Hi little boy." Lexie smiled as she breathed a small sigh of relief now that she had given birth to her babies. "We did it, Mark."

Mark leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "You did it. I love you." Mark cut his son's cord. He was proud of his family, as was Lexie, but they both knew the twins had a long road ahead of them.

Addison took the baby off Lexie's chest and put him in incubator along with his sister. "Mark, don't leave them." Lexie said before they took the twins to the NICU to be examined. Mark went with the twins to be examined. They were pretty healthy considering they were born at only 31 weeks. They were under a weight that allowed them to go home so they would have to be at the hospital until they grew enough to be able to go home. Mark and the twins went back up to Lexie's room.

"Addison said they looked pretty good considering how early they were. We have two little fighters on our hands." He smiled to the twins.

"Yes we do," Lexie smiled. "I'm going to call Meredith and Derek. I haven't even told them we were here yet." Lexie looked over to the twins. "They're so tiny." She stated. She was almost afraid to hold them they were so small.

"I know." Mark said. "Alli weighed 3 pounds 8 ounces and Alex weighed 3 pounds 9 ounces. They are both 16 inches long." Mark said. "Luckily, they had those steroid treatments to develop their lungs or they would be on ventilators."

Lexie nodded. "I know." About that time Meredith and Derek came in the room.

"Hi." They both said quietly as they walked in.

"Hey." Lexie smiled when she saw her sister and brother and law.

"How are you feeling?" Meredith asked her sister.

"Tired." Lexie laughed. "But I'm glad they're here."

"They are so little." Meredith said looking at the two babies laying side by side in the plastic bassinet. They decided to lay them together because it's proven to work with keeping the babies relaxed and keeping them strong. "Can I hold one?"

"Yeah, of course." Lexie stated.

Meredith smiled as she picked up one of the babies. "What are their names?"

"The girl's name is Allison Susan, Alli, and the boy's name is Alexander Everett, Alex." Mark interjected looking over at his best friend as he said his son's name.

Listen, I have to get back to work. Congratulations you two. You have two beautiful babies."

"Thank you." Mark and Lexie both stated as Meredith and Derek left. Lexie smiled looking the the baby in her arms and then looking to Mark who had the very tiny baby in his arms. Lexie was proud of her family. The twins may not have been planned but it had been a long road to even get to this point and it would be another long road to get them where they need to be. Lexie knew she was going to have trouble leaving her babies in the hospital but as soon as they were healthy and strong they would get to come home and everything would be okay.

* * *

**_A/N: Yay! The babies are born but we are know where near the end of the story. See you all tomorrow. _**


	9. Chapter 9: If You're Going Through Hell

**_A/N: Sorry for the slight wait. Thank you for all the lovely reviews they really make my day. Here's the next chapter. Don't forget to leave a review to tell me if you like it._**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: If You're Going Through Hell**_

_If you're going through hell_

_Keep on going_

_Don't slow down_

_If you're scared don't show it_

The babies were taken back up to the NICU a few hours later to be monitored. They couldn't be kept in the room for too long because they were so small and there were extra precautions that needed to be taken with them. So many risks came with premature babies and the fact they were even smaller than most preemies their age because of the fact they were twins didn't help anything. Mark and Lexie stayed in the room together for a while before Lexie told Mark to go up there and see them because she wanted to sleep some anyways. She would go down there later after she got some sleep because right now she hadn't gotten in any since giving birth so she was worn out.

Mark went up to see the twins while Lexie slept. "Hi, little ones." He said looking at the twins. They were attached to feeding tubes at this point and there were wires and IVs everywhere. It was hard to look at. It reminded him of when Sofia was born so prematurely. He didn't ever want to see another one of his kids like that and now he had twins that were 10 weeks premature. Although, Sofia was fine and he was sure the twins would be fine too. Mark spent a little more time with them before he went back up with Lexie.

"Hey," he said walking into Lexie's room.

"Hey, how are the twins?" Lexie asked.

"They're doing pretty good. Addison said they were extremely healthy considering how early they were. We'll go see them tomorrow before we leave."

"That sounds good." Lexie smiled. "Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day."

Mark nodded and got into bed next to Lexie and wrapping his arms around her before they both fell asleep.

The next day Lexie was discharged from the hospital but the twins were not. Before Mark and Lexie left the went to see their babies before going home.

"Hi little ones." Lexie smiled rubbing the back of Alex's tiny hand. "Mommy and Daddy are going to go home now but we will be back tomorrow. Be good." Lexie smiled as she touched both the babies gently. They should be home in less than a month, barring any complications, but it was going to be weird leaving her newborn twins in the hospital even if it was for them to get stronger and healthy.

Addison came in a few minutes later. "Hey, I thought I'd come update you and give you the rundown of how the babies are." She said and Lexie and Mark both nodded for her to continue. "Okay, so, Alli weighs 3 pounds and eight ounces as of this morning and Alex weighs three pounds and six ounce. It's completely normal for preemies to lose an ounce or two after birth but we are working on getting them to gain weight. We have them on heart and respiratory monitors for precaution. Alli is slightly jaundice though so we are monitoring that but it is easily controlled so it shouldn't be too bad. Other than that, they are fairly healthy. I'll call you if anything changes but hopefully I won't have to do that. Now, go home and get some rest and I will see you back here soon." Addison smiled reassuringly.

Mark and Lexie both knew the twins were in very good hands but it was still going to be hard leaving them. Right now, though, there were just so many complications that could happen since they were so small it was better to keep them in the hospital until they were out of the woods. They were too small to nurse correctly now so they were being tube fed and they couldn't do that at home anyways. They thanked her before the two of them went home.

"I hate leaving them, Mark." Lexie said as she got into the car.

"I know. I hate leaving them too." He said frowning slightly. "It's the best thing for them though."

"I know. It just feels wrong." Lexie sighed. "I mean, that's my job. I'm their mom. I feel like I should be doing something."

"Yeah, but this is what we can do for them."

Lexie nodded before Mark pulled into their driveway and they went inside. "I think I'm going to go lay down for a little while." She said before going into the bedroom and changing the sheets and her clothes and climbing into bed. She sighed as she rested her head against the pillow. It was weird laying there and not feeling the twins kick inside of her and then not having them there with her. Lexie had just fallen asleep when Mark woke her up.

"Lex, wake up." He said quickly.

"Mark..." Lexie groaned sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Addison just called. We need to get to the hospital." Mark said his voice shaky and worried.

Lexie was immediately awake after that. "Wait, what? What happened?"

"I don't know. She said she would explain everything when we got there. But she said we needed to get there soon."

Lexie was up and they made it to the hospital as quick as they possibly could. The ride to the hospital was quiet as Mark and Lexie were in their own worlds wondering why they needed to be at the hospital so quickly. So many worst case scenarios ran through both of their heads as Mark drove. They were obviously hoping none of that was happening but they both knew the risks and they couldn't help but think that all of those things were happening. They made their way up to the NICU to find Addison outside.

"What happened?" Lexie said worriedly trying to see into the room and make sure her babies were okay.

"We are running more tests now but we think that Alex developed a brain bleed. We think it's only a grade two so it's not that bad right now but we're going to watch it closely to see if it progresses." Addison said when she say them. Her voice remained calm.

"Can we see them?" Lexie asked.

"Right now, we have tests running and it will be about a half hour. I'll come find you when we're done here, okay?"

Lexie nodded. She went with Mark down to the cafeteria while they waited for the test results to come back on Alex. They sat there for a while and waited for Addison. "I'm scared, Mark."

"I know you are." Mark said kissing her on the forehead. "Alex is a fighter. He'll be okay."

"I know but there are so many bad things that could happen. Like the bleed could be a grade four and then he would need a spinal tap to draw the fluid off of his brain and if they didn't get enough of the fluid he could keep having built up and his brain could swell and he could have brain damage or worse... There's just so many things that could happen, Mark. There are so many factors."

"I know there are. I know but he has the best care he can possible get. Alex is going to be okay. It's all going to be fine." Mark said comfortingly. "They will both be okay."

"I'm trying to be strong, but right now it's just really hard." Lexie said with a sigh.

"You are being strong, okay? You are being so strong about all of this. We're fighting this with them. You are being so strong for them."

Lexie nodded with tears in her eyes before she saw Addison walking toward them. "How is he?" She asked quickly.

"He has a grade three intraventricular hemorrhage. We're monitoring it very closely. Right now his intracranial pressure is normal but if it starts to increase we'll do a spinal tap and remove the fluid if it builds up. If worst comes to worst we will put a shunt in to drain the fluid continuously. Hopefully, it won't come to that. He will be fine." Addison said to them. Addison was the best there was for the twins so they had no doubt the twins were in the best hands. It was just terrifying having their ten week premature baby have a brain bleed. "We also ran tests on Alli and her bilirubin is still a little elevated but not as much as earlier. There are also no signs of bleeding which is good. You two can go up and see the twins now."

"Thank you." They both said as they left to go see the twins in the NICU.

Mark and Lexie smiled as they sat and watched their babies. They were proud of their twins. They were only a day old and they were fighting as hard as they could to live and survive. They were strong.

"Hey baby boy." Lexie said quietly running her thumb along his cheek. "You are Mommy's tough little boy. You are doing so good." She smiled as he opened his eyes. They were the same blue that had won her over so many times before when Mark looked at her with them. Seeing them on her son she knew that she would probably never say 'no' again. She knew that babies eyes usually changed but right now they were the brightest blue and Lexie loved them. Alli's eyes were exactly the same. She looked over to Mark who had gotten Alli out of the incubator to hold her. Lexie didn't want to get Alex out so she left him in his. "Look at my big girl." Lexie smiled getting up and moving to Mark.

"Yeah," Mark said in a baby voice that made Lexie's heart melt. Mark shifted her in his arms slightly and Alli made a small whine in protest.

Lexie took her in her arms after Mark handed her over to Lexie. Alli scrunched up her face and began to cry. "Hey, hey." Lexie said quietly to the baby in her arms trying to quieten her down. "Shhh, it's alright. It's okay. Mommy's got you." Lexie bounced her in her arms gently and she began to be quiet. "There we go. Better now?"

"I think someone is a Daddy's girl." Mark said.

"I think someone was sleeping and really just didn't want to be moved." Lexie retorted. Lexie looked up quickly when she heard Carter's ICP monitor start beeping which woke up Alli. "Go get Addison." Lexie said as she bounced the baby in her arms gently and watched the other's ICP monitor.


	10. Chapter 10: Waiting

**_A/N: I'm SOOO sorry this is so late but I had a really bad week and didn't have the energy to do anything but sleep. I might have to start updating only once a week. I know it sucks but it's becoming really hard for me to do. I just don't have the strength sometimes. So, you should probably only expect updates once or twice a week. SORRY! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Review. They really help with motivation._**

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Waiting_**

_And I'm waiting_

_Till that day_

_I take you home_

_Know that I'm waiting_

Mark rushed to get Addison noticing that Alex's intracranial pressure was through the roof after the monitor beeped. Addison came into the room quickly and examined the baby. "His ICP is really high. Get him sedated and ready for a spinal tap." The nurses in the room quickly got Alex sedated and began performing the spinal tap. Addison finished and turned around to talk to Mark and Lexie, who was still holding Alli in her arms trying to keep her calm. The commotion in the room had startled her and keeping her quiet was proving to be somewhat of a challenge. Lexie and Mark stood in the corner of the room and out of the way as they kept their eyes glued on their son.

After what felt like an eternity, although it was really only a few minutes, the beeping stopped and everything became calm again. It was as if nothing happened. Alli was back to sleep in Lexie's arms and Alex was sleeping in his incubator. Lexie slowly put Alli in hers and turned to face Addison to discuss what comes next.

"Alex's ICP was pretty high but I think we got it under control with the spinal tap. Right now, it's a waiting game." She said before leaving the room again. Lexie and Mark were left standing there hoping and wishing that Alex's intracranial pressure would not increase. Having a newborn preemie in brain surgery was not something any body wanted for their child, especially Lexie. She was a neurosurgeon. Lexie knew how intense brain surgery was and even more so when the brain is tiny. Brain surgery was incredibly difficult on a normal sized human let alone a human that was much smaller than usual.

"I'm scared, Mark." Lexie said quietly to him in a whimper before leaning into his chest.

"I know baby." He said wrapping his arms around her. "I know. Everything's going to be okay. The twins are going to be just fine. Alex is going to beat this and they will come home soon. It's going to be fine." Mark said comfortingly kissing the top of her head.

Mark and Lexie stood there for a while watching the twins with Lexie remaining in his arms. Lexie stood there thinking about what it would be like if they could just bring them home. If they were perfectly healthy. She thought about how much easier their life would be. How much happier they would be.

"Mark?" Lexie said quietly.

"Yeah?" He whispered to her.

"What do you think our lives would be like if the plane never crashed? Would we be here right now? Would we still be where we were before?"

"I don't know. I feel like we would be together. I mean, I love you and you love me. We were just too stupid to actually realize it. I think something would have happened and we would have realized where we really should have been. Or should be."

"I just- I don't know. I feel like we wouldn't be going through this if the plane hadn't crashed." Lexie said slowly looking to the twins before looking down at the ground.

"I don't know. They're going to be fine, Lex." He said. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Do you wanna go home and try and sleep?"

"I can't leave Alex. Not until I know he's out of the woods. I just-I want to be here if something happens." Lexie sighed looking to Alex laying in the incubator.

"Okay," Mark said understandingly. "We'll stay here tonight or until he's okay."

"Thank you." Lexie sighed.

Lexie was sitting next to Alex holding his hand in hers and just watching him. She watched his chest move as he was breathing in and out. He didn't move much and he didn't really squirm, he really just laid there quietly breathing. Every now and then he would move slightly or make a small little whine but mostly he laid there and slept his tiny chest rising and falling as he would take a breath and then release it. Lexie was sitting there mesmerised by this tiny being that she had created with the love of her life when an all too familiar beep took her out of her trance.

"Mark, go get Addison." Lexie said forcing her eyes to look at her husband. The monitor was beeping in her ear but she didn't care. She looked down at her son laying there. "It's gonna be okay, baby boy. Everything is going to be okay." Lexie rubbed Alex's hand knowing where they were about to take him.

Addison came in the room quickly with Mark following close behind her. "This is twice in an hour. We have to get him to on OR." Addison announced. Everything was moved quickly and suddenly there was one less baby in the room. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Mark and Lexie both nodded. This was the one thing they were trying to avoid. Their baby was going to surgery and he was barely a day old. The whole thing really just felt like a bad dream. Lexie sighed as she sat down in a chair in the room. "Why is this happening?" She whispered under her breath as she shook her head. It felt like her world was collapsing in upon her. She was trying to remain strong but it was becoming harder and harder for her to do so. She just sat there and watched Alli. She moved a little more than Alex but not much. She didn't really make much noise except for when she would need a diaper change. Lexie would change her when she started crying but she wouldn't cry when she was hungry because she was being tube fed for now. Right now, Lexie was pumping milk and saving it for when the twins were big enough. Lexie just felt like she had no connection with her babies. It was hard for a mother to feel like that. To Lexie, it almost felt like these weren't her babies and she felt terrible about feeling like that. She got up and picked Alli up out of her incubator and held her. "Hi, baby girl." Lexie whispered.

The next few hours ticked by slowly for both Mark and Lexie. They just wanted to know that their baby was going to be okay and there weren't any complications in his surgery. They were both surgeons. They knew that anything could go wrong at any moment. Neither one of their minds slowed any. They constantly worried and they would worry until they knew both of the twins were out of the woods. It was going to be a long few hours and most likely month until the twins were at home.

Lexie got up and walked out of the NICU without saying anything. she went over to the wall she remembered Alex showing to her not too long before the plane crash. They were working on a case together with a preemie and it was really hitting her hard. Alex took her over to this wall in attempt to give her some form of hope. She smiled a little as she looked at the pictures of the kids, some that had been smaller than the twins when they were born, who were now normal happy, healthy kids.

Arizona came up behind her. "Hey." Lexie turned around slightly startled not expecting someone to come up behind her.

"Oh, hi." Lexie looked to her.

"How are you?"

"I don't really know anymore. Alex is in surgery and I haven't really slept in two days. I'm trying to stay positive but it isn't easy." Lexie said looking between the wall and Arizona.

"Yeah," the blonde nodded with sympathy. "I remember going through the same thing with Sofia. I mean, you see this all the time, or at least I do, and you don't get attached. You can't get attached and then it happens to you and you understand. You understand in the worst way possible."

"Yeah." Lexie just nodded. "I remember when Alex first showed me this wall. I thought it hit me hard then." Lexie shook her head. "That was nothing."

"I know." Arizona looked to her, "He's going to be okay. Sofia is living proof of that." Arizona's pager beeped. "Listen, I have to get back to work but just try to stay positive. Kids are strong. Their resilient. Alex is going to sail through this. He's going to be fine. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Arizona." Lexie smiled a little before the blonde walked away. Lexie sighed before going back into the NICU and laying her head on Mark's shoulder to wait for Addison to come out and update them on Alex's condition.

A few hours later Addison walked in. Lexie had finally fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion against Mark's shoulder. "How is he?" Mark whispered. He didn't want to wake Lexie if something bad happened. It would be better if she got to sleep.

"You should wake her. She's going to want to hear this." Addison said looking to Lexie.

"Is it bad? I don't want to wake her if it's bad." Mark said.

"Just wake her up."

"Hey," Mark said brushing Lexie's hair out of her face, gently waking her up.

Lexie rose off of Mark's shoulder and rubbed her eyes slightly before realizing Addison was standing in front of her. "How-how's Alex?" She said slowly, with obvious worry in her voice.

"Alex is fine. The surgery went well. He's going to be in recovery for the next few hours and then we will bring him back up here. He's going to be just fine." Addison smiled before leaving.

Mark and Lexie looked to each other and breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you he would be fine." Mark said to his wife giving her a kiss.

"You hear that, baby girl?" Lexie said getting Alli, who was sleeping peacefully, out of her incubator. "Your brother is going to be fine." Lexie smiled down to the very tiny baby. "Mommy loves you. I think your daddy loves you, too." She looked to Mark.

"Just a little bit." Mark laughed. "I love you."

"I love you, too."


	11. Chapter 11: Better Together

**_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter. I only have like five or six more planned. We'll see. Enjoy this chapter and review please!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 10: Better Together_**

_At least for most of the questions in my heart_

_Like why are we here? And where do we go?_

_And how come it's so hard?_

_It's not always easy_

The twins ended up staying in the hospital for four weeks after they were born. It was really so they could gain enough weight that they were allowed to come home. Lexie still had a few weeks maternity leave left before she had to go back to work so she was going to make the most of the time she had with the twins at home.

Today was the only day that Lexie and Mark have been glad to walk into the NICU. Usually it kind of sucked having to walking and see their babies attached the machines and everything like that. Although, today it was a good feeling to walk in the NICU and knowing that the twins were coming home with them. On one hand, Lexie was nervous. She knew that her and Mark were ready for them. They had plenty of time to make sure of that in the past month or so but now the twins were going to be home full time and that naturally called for some apprehension. On the other hand, though, she was ready for the twins to be home and she was ready to not have to step into that NICU for the twins ever again.

"Are you two ready to go home?" Lexie asked the twins as both her and Mark put the babies in their respective carseats. Lexie and Mark filled out some paperwork and then they were on their way with their two healthy babies.

"I can't believe that they are finally all ours." Lexie said as she got into the car and buckled her seatbelt before Mark pulled out.

"I can't either." Mark smiled.

Soon enough, Mark pulled into the driveway and they took the babies inside. "Welcome home." Lexie said she she opened the door and walked inside with Mark following.

Lexie sat down the car seat and gently got Alli out and laid her in her arms. The small child didn't even squirm through the movement, she continued to sleep peacefully without making a sound. The twins were still really small. They just barely weighed five pounds so they were just heavy enough to come home. They would catch up to the size and all their milestones by the time hey were two. That seemed like a long time from now but thinking about it it really wasn't too far away.

Lexie and Mark went over and laid on the couch. "I guess they shouldn't really be sleeping in our arms but I really don't want to put her down." Lexie said looking to the baby in her arms.

"Yeah, we should probably go lay them down." Mark stated. Him and Lexie got up and went upstairs to the nursery. They had decorated the nursery while the twins were in the hospital because they hadn't got around to doing it before. The walls were painted a pale yellow and one crib was decorated in blue and the other in pink. Above their cribs their names were put on the wall with wooden letters that matched the other furniture in the room. Lexie and Mark both placed the babies in their respective beds and retreated to their room, grabbing the baby monitor on the way out.

"I'm glad they're home." Lexie said laying her head against Mark's chest.

"I am too." Mark smiled as he brought his hand up to run his fingers through his wife's hair.

"I only have two weeks of maternity leave left and then I have to go back to work." Lexie sighed knowing that she would have to start leaving them in daycare soon. "And I have to take my boards in a month." That thought was scary. Not because of the test, well some of it was because if the test but she hadn't ever really had much difficulty taking any form of test with her photographic memory and everything, most of the anxiety came because she had to get on a plane. The test was in Boston this year and that was a flight across the country. Lexie knew the stats of a plane crashing were next to nothing but anything could happen and that worried her.

Mark could sense that the boards were kind of psyching Lexie out. "Hey, don't worry. You're going to pass and then you'll be a kick ass surgeon and a kick ass mom."

"Passing isn't what I'm worried about. Well, I am but it's going to be the first time I have been on a plane since..," Lexie trailed off. She didn't really like talking about the crash.

"Lexie, you are going to be fine." Mark assured her.

"I know." Lexie nodded before she heard a baby cry. "I'll go." She got out of bed and went into the nursery picking up her son and realizing he was probably hungry so she sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and nursed him. She hadn't really nursed them before but she was shown how before she left the hospital and it was seeming to go pretty smoothly. While the twins were in the hospital she pumped and froze it so that they would have it later, when they started going to daycare and when she would have to leave for her boards.

Mark came in about the time she was finishing. "Do you need anything?"

"Could you change him while I feed Alli, please?" Lexie asked looking up to him. Mark nodded and took Alex from Lexie's arms before Lexie got up to get Alli to nurse her. Lexie watched as Mark rocked their son in his arms to lull him back to sleep. They both knew that babies this young slept for most of the day and they would probably be asleep soon without rocking them. Lexie finished nursing Alli and held her in her arms for a while while the baby looked back at her with bright blue eyes.

Mark and Lexie went downstairs with the babies and watched a movie while they sat in their bouncers and slept through it. They couple ate a quick dinner and finished about the time the twins woke up crying and wanting to be nursed again.

Lexie and Mark rocked them to sleep again before they went back to their room for the night. Lexie had almost fallen asleep when she heard a cry again. "I'll get them." Mark said. "They probably just need to be changed."

"Thank you." Lexie said in a mumble falling back to sleep. She hadn't really slept while the twins were in the hospital because she was up most of the night worrying that something would happen. When she did sleep it wasn't very restful. She was just very stressed and it was difficult to sleep. Now that the twins were home there was no way she was going to sleep because she was going to have to be up in the middle of night every night to feed them.

The whole night Lexie was up with one of the babies. If one of them didn't need to be fed the other did, or if one of them didn't need to be changed the other did. She didn't want to keep Mark up all night with them because he still had to go to work the next day. Mark had offered to stay home on paternity leave with Lexie but she told him to go to work and that she could handle it. He really wanted to stay but Lexie told him to go so he did.

When Mark woke up the next morning he realized Lexie wasn't in the bed next to him. He got up and went directly into the nursery to find Lexie sleeping in the rocking chair holding the baby in her arms. "Lex." He whispered.

She shook out of her sleep quickly. "Wh-what?"

"You fell asleep in the nursery. Go to bed."

Lexie nodded as she stood up. Mark took the baby before she went into the bedroom and climbed into bed. Mark had woken up with Lexie a couple times and did what he could but there wasn't much he could do when it came to nursing them. He laid the baby back into her crib and went and got in the shower to get ready for work. "Hey, I'm leaving." He said giving Lexie a kiss. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. I love you." Lexie said.

"I love you too." Mark said before leaving.

When Mark got home later he found Lexie sitting in the rocking chair nursing Alli. "Hey." He said walking in and giving her a kiss.

"Hi." Lexie smiled. "How was your day?"

"It was fine." Mark said. Nothing really spectacular had happened today. It was kind of slow and an easy day. "How was your's and the twins'?"

"That's good." Lexie said. "Well, we made it through."

"Was it bad?"

"No, I'm just tired. I think I'm going to have to be on their sleeping schedule rather than a normal person's." Lexie sighed.

"Probably. They should start sleeping longer soon anyway."

"I know." Lexie said. "I am really glad their home."

"Me too." Mark smiled.

"I just feel like I don't have to worry as much. I mean, I didn't really have to worry before but I did anyway."

"Yeah, it's good having them here knowing that they are here and happy and healthy."


	12. Chapter 12: First Day

_**A/N: This is one of the longest chapters I have written for this story. I also didn't plan on this chapter playing out this way but I like it. Enjoy. Review please! It really helps!**_

_**Chapter 12: First Day**_

The next few weeks seemed to fly by but at the same time they seemed to drag on forever. The twins were starting to sleep through the night more which was helpful considering Lexie's first day back was the next day and she was going to start needing her sleep. Lexie had really enjoyed the past couple of weeks at home with her babies getting to know them a little more. They already had very different personalities. Alli seemed to be quieter and more relaxed, but Alex seemed to always need attention of some sort even though they were only about two months old. It was kind of crazy to Lexie that they were already two months old and that they were going to be at daycare all day starting tomorrow. Lexie awoke to the sound of her alarm clock buzzing. She hit the snooze button in attempt to get a little more sleep. She did this a couple times before Mark kissed her.

"Come on sleepy head. It's time for work." He smiled kissing her again.

"I don't wanna go." Lexie pouted in protest.

"Well, at least get up and feed the twins."

Lexie couldn't say no to that. She sighed and stretched before climbing out of bed and going into the nursery to nurse the twins. Mark took a shower in the meantime and came in fully dressed afterward. "Hey, need any help?"

"It would be great if you got them ready to leave while I go and take a shower." Lexie said, and Mark nodded. She handed the baby off to her while the other laid in his crib. Lexie left the room and went to get in the shower. She showered quickly before going quickly putting on some clothes and going into the nursery where Mark was just finishing getting the twins dressed. Lexie went over and picked up Alli before going downstairs. Mark followed behind her holding Alex. He went over and put the baby in his carseat before turning to Lexie who was standing there holding Alli in her arms and standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Lex, what are you doing?' Mark asked looking at her. "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

"I can't do it, Mark." Lexie admitted.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" Mark asked looking at her.

"I can't leave them again."

"Lexie, you won't be leaving them. They'll be in daycare. You can go see them whenever you want today and they're coming home with us later." Mark assured her.

"I know, I guess I just feel kind of guilty. Like I haven't been with them enough." Lexie looked down to the baby in her arms.

"They'll be okay, Lex." Mark said giving her a gentle reassuring kiss.

"I know." Lexie nodded. "But you are going to have to put her in her carseat because I can't do it."

"Okay." Mark said taking the baby from a very reluctant Lexie. She really did feel like she hadn't been there for them enough since they were born. She knew it wasn't her fault they were in the hospital but it felt that way. Mark put Alli in her carseat, "Are you ready to go?"

Lexie nodded grabbing a few bottles out of the fridge and putting them in the diaper bag before heading out with Mark and the twins and going to the hospital. Lexie and Mark took them up to daycare and dropped them off before going their separate ways to start their days. Lexie went and met up with Derek for rounds.

"Hey." Lexie said walking up to him.

"Hey! You're back!" Derek greeted. "How are the twins?"

"Adorable." Lexie beamed to her brother in law. "So, what's first?"

"You're eager." Derek stated before continuing briefing her on the patients she would have for the day, or at least what she thought her day was going to be like. That was plan until she got a page to the pit with Arizona, of all people.

"What'd we got?" Lexie asked as she walked over to Arizona.

"Head on collision with an unrestrained driver." Arizona started. "6 month old and five year old in the back seat. We'll know more when they get here." The ambulance came blaring not long after that.

"Emma Parker. 2 year old female. Vitals are stable but she's unresponsive to external stimuli." The paramedic stated. "There is also Leah Parker. Female. Four months old. Vitals are stable. Responsive to all stimuli."

"Okay. Thank you." Arizona said accepting the patients into her care. "Lexie can you do a physical examination of the baby while I take Emma up to CT. Come find me when you are done. We're going to need you."

Lexie nodded and began doing an examination of the baby. Everything seemed to check out so Lexie took her up to the pediatric floor until the parents were found and examined as well. Lexie made her way to CT to check in with Arizona. "Everything seemed to check out with Leah. Emma?" She asked looking to the scans.

"There seems to be a tremendous amount of swelling here and here." Arizona pointed to some points on the image on the screen. "This girl isn't going to need surgery and fast if we want to save her." Arizona stated. "Page Shepherd." Lexie complied and went to page Derek. "Can you go try and find her parents for me? Just to see where they are." Arizona asked Lexie who nodded.

Lexie finally found the girl's parents after searching for a while. Her mother had been the one driving and she was being treated from some burns and a broken arm. Her father showed up at the hospital not much later. "Are you Mr. Parker?" Lexie asked a frantic man.

"Yes. How are they?" He asked. "My wife. A-and my two daughters. Leah and Emma. Are they okay?" His voice was rushed and frantic as he looked around for his loved ones. "Are you their doctor?"

"Your wife and Leah are fine. Your wife had a few burns and a broken arm and they are running a few tests on Leah but she seems to be just fine at this moment." Lexie stated watching the man breathe a very small sigh of relief. "I am Dr. Grey, a surgical resident. I'm working with Dr. Robbins, the pediatric surgeon and Dr. Shepherd, the neurosurgeon, on Emma's case."

"H-how is she?"

"Her vital signs are all stable. Her heartrate and blood pressure seem fine and she is breathing regularly but she has a large amount of swelling in her brain." Lexie started to review the case.

"Wh-what does that mean?"

"Right now, Emma is in a coma. They are taking her up to emergency surgery right now to try and reduce the swelling in her brain."

"A coma? Could the surgery wake her up?"

"That's a possibility. Right now, we are trying to reduce the amount of possible damage."

The man nodded. "Do you-do you happen to know when I can see my wife and Leah?"

"You should be able to see them soon. Someone should be out here to update you shortly. I need to get up to the OR but I will be back as soon as I possibly can to give you and update on Emma's condition." Lexie said to him giving him a look of sympathy.

He nodded slowly looking down at the ground before looking back up to Lexie. "Thank you, Dr. Grey."

Lexie gave him an empathetic smile before going up and scrubbing into the OR. The surgery seemed to be successful and reduced the pressure in her brain but the real test would be if she woke up or not. Lexie scrubbed out and went to inform the family. Lexie walked into the room where the family had been reunited except for the oldest daughter.

"Dr. Grey." The man said standing up quickly. "How is she?"

"The surgery seemed to be successful and the swelling in her brain has gone down. We will know more if she wakes up. The next 24 hours are critical and are going to tell us a lot. I'm on call all night. I will keep you posted." Lexie said and the baby she had examined earlier started to babble a little. Lexie smiled a little before walking out.

"Thank you again." He said.

Lexie went down to the daycare to spend time with her own babies. The daycare workers informed her that Alli had a very slight fever but she was really fussy and couldn't be calmed. She wasn't allowed to stay in daycare with a fever either so she would have to be checked out. She tried paging Mark but he was in surgery so it was no use. Lexie sighed and signed Alli out when she got a page. "I guess you are going to spend the day with your Mommy, little one."

"Lex, why do you have a baby?" Derek asked when she arrived in the room.

"Because Mark is in surgery and she had a slight fever so she couldn't stay in daycare. She also wouldn't quiet for anyone but me so here she is." Lexie said exasperated. She had had a long first day back already.

"Her first word is going to be hypothalamus..." Derek stated.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Lexie said. "Anyway, why was I paged?"

"We just took Emma up for a CT to see how much the swelling has gone down. I thought you would want to know."

"Yeah, thanks." Lexie took a look at the scans and saw that the swelling had gone down tremendously and everything seemed to look normal now.

"Are you on call tonight?"

"Yes, I am." Lexie said with a sigh.

"Okay, good." Derek said. "I don't think you're leaving."

"Wonderful." Lexie rolled her eyes. She did hourly check ups on Emma while holding Alli in her srma because Mark was in back to back surgeries. Eventually Lexie just decided to watch Emma and sit in her room. Soon enough Lexie heard a stir and she paged Derek and Arizona immediately. "Emma?" Lexie asked quietly as the young girl opened her dark brown eyes.

"Where am I?" The girl said quietly.

"You're at the hospital."

"Who are you?" She asked coming to her senses more.

"I'm one of your doctors. My name is Dr. Grey." Lexie smiled comfortingly.

"Where's my Mommy and Daddy?"

"Your Mommy and Daddy are upstairs they have been waiting for you to wake up."

She sat up a little. "If you are my doctor, why do you have a baby?"

"This is my baby. She was a little a sick so she had to stay with me. I'm waiting for her Daddy to come and get her." Lexie smiled. "Her name is Alli."

"I have a baby sister." Emma smiled a little. "Your baby is cute."

"Thank you." Soon Derek and Arizona came in. "I'm going to go tell her family that she is awake. I think they'll want to know. I'll be back soon."

Lexie went to the room and told the family of the young girl that she had woken up. "This is a good sign. We still aren't completely sure as to the extent of her injuries or how much damage the swelling did to her brain but things are looking good. She was talking to me earlier." Lexie stated.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Grey." Mrs. Parker said with a smile. "That's a really adorable baby by the way."

"Oh, thank you." Lexie smiled looking to her daughter. "I'm waiting for my husband to get out of surgery to come and take her."

"Oh, she's yours?" The woman asked. "How old is she?"

"Yeah." Lexie said. "She's eight weeks old. She was really early and a twin so she's tiny." Lexie said shifting the pacifier in the baby's mouth.

"Oh, well she's adorable."

"Thanks. I should probably be getting back up to Emma now. I will come back when you all can come see her."

"Thank you." Both parents said.

"Lexie!" Mark called.

"Mark! Finally." Lexie said turning around.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she was fussy and had a small fever but it's nothing serious. She's fine." Lexie assured her husband. "Now, can you go get her and Alex ready to go? I have something to finish up." Lexie said. Mark took the baby from Lexie and took her to get her and Alex ready to go home. Lexie went and met with Derek and Arizona. After the tests they had run they found that some of the girl's motor skills had been affected but it was nothing that some therapy couldn't fix. Lexie went and told the parents that they would be able to see their daughter in the morning. She then proceeded to go downstairs and meet up with Mark to go home ending the crazy first day back.


	13. Chapter 13: Run

_**A/N: Wow! It's been FOREVER! I'm so sorry. I got really busy and then Google Drive decided to stop working for me. I'll try to be more regular. I only have a few more chapters planned unless you all give me ideas. **Hint hint** Enjoy. Review. I'll see you later.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 12: Run**_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if I cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay? I mean I don't have to go. I can stay here and take my boards next year. The twins will be older and I will be more experienced..." Lexie asked quickly as she packed her suitcase.

"Lex, we'll be fine." Mark assured her. "Besides you do kind of have to go. It's your boards."

"I know," Lexie sighed. "But this is the first time I have left them and the first time I've been on a plane since..." Lexie trailed off thinking about the crash.

"Lexie, don't worry. You are going to be fine. The twins are going to be fine and I'm going to be fine. Everyone is going to be fine." Mark smiled kissing her forehead. "Besides, when you get back you'll be a kick ass surgeon."

"I have to pass first."

"Lex, you are basically Google. You are going to pass."

"Kiss up." Lexie grinned leaning up and giving a small kiss.

"I am not." Mark defended. "What time does your flight leave?"

"5:30. We have to leave in like an hour." Lexie stated and she continued packing. She put her bag by the door before going to spend some time with the twins before she had to leave. It was only a weekend but she still didn't like the fact she had to go to the other side of the country. She was excited to go back to Boston though. She hadn't been there since medical school and it's where she spent about eight years of her life in college. The hour passed way to quickly and before she knew it they were at the airport. "Okay, the twins have bottles in the fridge. Do not microwave them. There should be enough in the refrigerator but if not there are some in the freezer. Just remember not to microwave them. Use warm water to heat them up."

"Lexie, I think I know how to take care of the twins we'll be okay." Mark said.

"I know, I'm sorry." Lexie stated. "She got into the backseat of the car and kissed both of the babies. "Mommy loves you two. I'll be back in couple days. Be good for Daddy, okay?" Lexie smiled and got out of the car and went back to Mark who had just gotten her bags out of the trunk. "I love you."

"I love you too." Mark said as he kissed her. "I'll see you in a few days. Be a badass."

Lexie smiled. "Okay." She sighed. "I don't want to miss my flight. I'll call you when I land." Lexie proceeded through security and onto her plane. She sat in the seat uncomfortably. Her hands were shaky and her palms were sweaty as she sat there and drummed her fingers against her leg. Every part of her was telling her to flee but she knew she had to this. She fastened her seatbelt and tried to relax her head against the back of the seat. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep as the plane began to start down the runway. She took a deep sigh as she felt the plane lift off the ground and move quickly into the air. She didn't sleep for the fear of having a nightmare. She flight passed slowly. She was on the edge of her seat the whole time the plane was in the air. Landing was terrifying but she made it. She had successfully taken her plane ride since the crash.

Lexie got a cab and got signed into her hotel room before calling Mark. "Hey." She said as he picked up.

"Hey, how was the plane?" Mark asked on the other line.

"Terrifying." Lexie stated simply. "Is that ever going to get easier?"

"I don't know." Mark sighed.

"Anyway, how are you and the twins?"

"We're fine. I just put the twins down so, they're asleep in the other room."

"That's good. I miss them." Lexie sighed sitting on the edge of the bed. "I miss you, too but I really miss them."

"Wow, thanks Lex." Mark laughed. "They miss you too."

"I'll be home in couple days. I might try to get an earlier flight and fly out tomorrow night, though."

"Okay, just let me know." Mark said.

"I will." Lexie said. "I should probably go to sleep. I have to be up early tomorrow and it's going to be a long day."

"Yeah, I love you."

"Love you too. I'll call you tomorrow." Lexie hung up the phone and changed clothes before getting into bed to sleep. She woke up early the next morning and showered. She dried and curled her hair before she did her makeup simply. She put on a dress and a blazer over it before heading down to take her test. She sat outside and waited patiently for her name to be called. She walked into the room confidently and sat down in front of e was Catherine Avery. She was slightly taken aback seeing the woman.

"Dr. Grey." Catherine greeted.

"Hello, Dr. Avery." Lexie said slowly. She was confident before she saw who she was being examined by.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Catherine began listing symptoms quickly after Lexie nodded. Lexie listened closely remembering all the symptoms that were given to her, having a photographic memory helped a lot in the these situations. She answered every question as confidently as she could catching her mistakes before Catherine could catch them. After her final session Lexie called Mark.

"Hey, Lex." Mark said as he answered the phone. "Did you finish your boards?"

"Hey. Yeah. I did." Lexie stated matter of factly.

"And...?" Mark held out wanting more details.

"I don't know. They went well, I think. Guess who my examiner was?"

"Who?"

"Catherine Avery. That threw me off a little. I just kind of feel like I was off my game. I just don't think I did as well as I could have."

"I doubt that's true. I bet you did amazing." Mark encouraged. "Did you get an earlier flight?"

"I got one for really early tomorrow morning. I have to be at the airport at 6." Lexie stated with a sigh. That was early but she would be getting home a lot earlier as well so it was going to be worth it. She just wanted to be home with Mark and the kids. "How are you and the twins? Are they enjoying spending time with their daddy?"

"I think so. They spent a lot of the day napping and playing peek a boo. I mean, what else could they possibly want?"

"Besides naps and peek a boo? I don't think anyone could ask for anything more." Lexie laughed. The two of them talked for a little while longer before the twins woke up from their nap and needed to be fed. Lexie got up and decided to go walk around Boston for a while. She knew this place like the back of her hand. It was her home for almost eight years until she moved back to Seattle after her mom died. She wasn't even going to move back for her residency because she had already been accepted to the residency program at Mass. Gen. Although, considering how much had happened and the people she had met while she was in Seattle she was glad she moved back to Seattle. She wasn't as happy about the fact that her mother had to die to get her back there.

Lexie went around the town stopping at all the old places she used to stop at. It was like a huge trip down memory lane and Lexie enjoyed being able to see all these places again. She ate at her favorite restaurant before she headed back to the hotel to call it a night.

She woke early the next morning and made sure she was packed and ready to leave. She got the airport just a little after six. She checked her bags and made it through security before going to sit on her flight. She drummed her fingers against her legs, still nervous about being on a plane. "Lexie?" She heard before looking up and realizing it was Oliva, one of her old friends from college.

"Olivia? Hi! How are you?" Lexie smiled as the other woman sat next to her.

"I'm good. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Working. I have a job interview in Seattle in a few days. My fiance and I really just want to get out of Boston." Olivia replied. "What have you been doing the past couple of years?"

"What haven't I been doing?" Lexie asked rhetorically with a laugh. "I moved out to Seattle and met my sister that didn't know I existed. I was in a plane crash about three years ago so the fact that I am even on this plane is insane. Then I got married about a year ago and had twins three months ago. I was in Boston taking my boards." Lexie said.

"Wow. It's been crazy around there hasn't it?"

"There's never a dull moment in Seattle." Lexie chuckled.

"So, these twins? How adorable are they? And tell me about this man of yours." Olivia laughed.

Lexie laughed a little as she pulled out her phone to show Olivia some pictures. "There's Alex." Lexie smiled as she handed her the phone before swiping "And Alli."

"They are so adorable and tiny." Olivia squealed.

"Yeah, they were early and spent about six weeks in the NICU after they were born." Lexie found a few pictures from the few days after they were born.

"Wow. I can't wait to have kids."

"Two at once is a handful." Lexie nodded. "But it's worth it." The two of them talked and caught up until the plane landed. They discovered that Olivia had an interview at Seattle Grace. The two of them exchanged numbers before parting ways. "It was great seeing you again."

"You too." Olivia smiled. "I'll call you while I'm in town sometime." With that Lexie nodded and they went their separate ways. Lexie went and got her bags before meeting up with Mark and heading home.

After they had been home a while Lexie and Mark were talking. "Wait, shouldn't you have an e-mail by now?" Mark asked.

"Oh! Yeah!" Lexie said excitedly grabbing her phone. She looked to see and after a brief search she found an email that said her results. "I passed!" Lexie announced.

"See. I told you that you had nothing to worry about."

"I know." Lexie smiled. "Did you hear that?" Lexie asked the sleeping baby bouncing her slightly in her arms. "Mommy passed." Lexie smiled at her daughter.


End file.
